


Heavy is the Head

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land somewhat different than ours, there was the kingdom of Tsarstvo. For many years, that kingdom was under terrible turmoil of who should lead. Battles waged and lives were lost, all in the name of power.Eventually, a group of dignitaries from all over agreed to cease their fighting in exchange for the kingdom being split up into four territories, each ruled by a different royal family. Once the territories were split into four kingdoms, peace finally rained down on the kingdoms. There was talk of eventually reuniting the whole kingdoms, through treaties and marriages, but nothing ever solidified.Until one fateful day, when everything changed.---In the past, Prince Edmundo and Prince Evan fight to protect what’s most important to them. In the present, King Edmundo struggles with moving forward as the past continues to haunt him.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 151
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this story for awhile. It has been a labor of love. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a land somewhat different than ours, there was the kingdom of Tsarstvo. For many years, that kingdom was under terrible turmoil of who should lead. Battles waged and lives were lost, all in the name of power. 

Eventually, a group of dignitaries from all over agreed to cease their fighting in exchange for the kingdom being split up into four territories, each ruled by a different royal family. The north and south, the smaller of the four territories were given to two families, both familiar with the terrain. The east and west, the bigger of the four territories were given to the most well-known royal families in the kingdom. The east territory was bestowed upon the Buckley family, a headstrong family who would fight to the death for power and prestige. The west territory went to the Diaz family, a hardworking family that would fight to the ends of the world to protect what was their own.

Once the territories were split into four kingdoms, peace finally rained down on the kingdoms. There was talk of eventually reuniting the whole kingdoms, through treaties and marriages, but nothing ever solidified. 

Until one fateful day, when everything changed.

* * *

**Prince Eddie- age 22**

Eddie huffed as his sword clashed with his opponent. His opponent, the stronger of the two, always hoped to use brute force to win a battle. And perhaps, against a different opponent, strength and a taller height might have been successful. But Eddie was smarter. And a little sneaky too.

While his opponent was distracted, trying to push back against the swords, Eddie swept his leg out, knocking his opponent flat onto his back. Eddie smirked victoriously, before extending his hand out to his fallen opponent. 

“I hate when you do that.” Eddie helped the other up as they both dropped their swords. Eddie chuckled as he removed his helmet, breathing in the fresh air. “You don’t always have to go for the leg sweep.”

“Well Prince Evan,” Eddie said, with a smirk as the other male removed his helmet. “If you know I’m going to do it, you should be expecting it.”

“You know I hate when you call me that. I don’t go around calling you Prince Edmundo.”

“It’s because you know I’d kick your ass if you did, Buck.” Buck rolled his eyes and Eddie chuckled. As they were helped out of the armor by those around them, Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Regardless of the history of their kingdoms, the two princes had been thick as thieves since they were younger. What had started off as a friendly rivalry when they were younger to see who was the strongest, fastest, and smartest, had turned into a genuine friendship. Maybe it was because few other people understood what it was like to be in their shoes. 

And maybe they were just always meant to be close.

“So, any news on your sister’s coronation?” They made their way over to a nearby tent, the smell of food wafting towards them.

“Not that I’ve heard,” Buck said. “But you know my parents. They don’t tell me anything since I’m the youngest. Unless it’s about my future marriage and strengthening the bonds of friendship.”

“I’m sorry, go back to the marriage part.” Buck sighed. 

“My parents want to set up an arranged marriage between myself and the princess of the northern kingdom,” Buck said. 

“Well is she nice?” Eddie asked. “Princess….”

“Ali,” Buck said with a slight frown. “And I guess. I’ve talked to her once and it was at the kingdom’s Independence Day Ball last year. Also, are we just ignoring the fact that my parents want to stick me in an arranged marriage?”

“Well you’re not the only one,” Eddie said. “Seems our parents are on the same wavelength. Although mine looked to the Southern kingdom.”

“Oh,” Buck said, frowning. “I don’t think I’ve ever met that royal family.”

“They keep to their kingdom,” Eddie said. “But their daughter is my age so…”

“Man, this blows.” Eddie snorted at that. “You’re 22, I’m 18. Why do we need to be thinking about marriage?”

“Because we’re royals,” Eddie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Our lives are built around treaties and deals of friendship and politics.” Eddie let out a sigh. He knew that bemoaning his life as a royal was a bit unfair. He was still a prince after all. But it was the way everything was laid out for him, the way that choice was taken away, that irked him. 

“But they shouldn’t be,” Buck said. “We should be allowed to live and see the world and rule our kingdoms the way we want. And we should definitely be allowed to decide who we want to be with. Not based on treaties and politics, but based on love.”

“Did you just mention the l word?” Buck rolled his eyes and Eddie smirked. “Did some other lucky lady catch your eye?” Buck tilted his head and watched Eddie, pursing his lips. 

“No, definitely not a lady.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. But he couldn’t help but notice how Buck stared at him. Or how the way Buck stared at him stirred something in his gut. Something he wasn’t used to. 

“Your majesty.” Buck tore his eyes away from Eddie and Eddie felt his ears go red. “I believe it’s time we go.”

“Right, thanks Carla.” She was gone as quickly as she had appeared and Buck sighed. 

“Seems like your babysitter says it’s time to go.”

“You know Carla would kick your ass for saying that,” Buck said and Eddie chuckled. “I’ll see you at the Independence Day Ball tomorrow?” Eddie nodded and Buck offered him a smile before leaving. Eddie couldn’t help but watch him go, transfixed by the blonde as he walked towards Carla and the waiting carriage. He wasn’t exactly sure what just happened or why he had felt the way he did, but he didn’t have to worry about that. 

Between the upcoming ball, being hosted at his family’s kingdom and the talks of marriage, Eddie had enough on his plate. Besides, he and Buck were just friends. That was how it had always been.

* * *

**King Eddie- age 32**

“Dad!” Eddie looked up from the paper’s on his desk. Christopher was making his way into the chamber, a large grin on his face. 

“I’m sorry your majesty.” Carla was right behind him. “I would’ve knocked first, but Christopher wanted to see you as soon as he was done with his classes for the day.” Eddie just smiled as he stood up. As soon as Christopher reached him, Eddie scooped his son up. 

“It’s no worry,” Eddie said. “I’m always happy to see my favorite kid.”

“I’m your only kid,” Christopher pointed out and Eddie rolled his eyes before he kissed the side of his son’s head. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Carla said with a small smile. “I’ll be just outside if either of you need me.” Eddie nodded and then she left the room. Eddie walked back to his desk and set Christopher on his chair. 

“Were you good for Ms. Flores in class today?” Christopher nodded and Eddie ruffled his son’s hair. “Good.”

“What are you working on?” Christopher asked. “Or is it boring king stuff?” Eddie chuckled. 

“It’s the plans for the Independence Day Ball.”

“Cool!” Eddie smiled at that. “Ms. Flores said there hasn’t been an Independence Day Ball in ten years.”

“That’s true,” Eddie said, trying not to grip the back of the chair.

“She also said that was back when there were four kingdoms,” Christopher said. “Before the uniting of the kingdoms when you became King.” Eddie nodded. He knew Christopher was just reciting the history, just showing him what he was learning. But while that information was history to Christopher, it had been a life-altering event for Eddie.

It had been a time that haunted him to this day.

“Well it’s going to be great,” Eddie said. “Or at least that’s what everyone tells me.” Christopher looked up at his dad and Eddie smiled. “But since it’s going to be at our castle, if it’s boring we can just leave.” Christopher giggled at that. “You know, I could use a break from work. Do you want to go to the kitchen with me and see what kind of snacks we can sneak in before dinner?”

“Yeah!” Eddie smiled as his son got up. He tried to push the lingering thoughts of the last Independence Day Ball out of his head. He had been advised that this was a good idea, that it would show the kingdom that they weren’t bogged down by the tragedies of the past. 

The history books didn’t mention the true tragedy of that day. The history books didn’t mention what he had really lost all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Buck, you know the peace between the kingdoms is tenuous at best,” Maddie said. “And the kingdom of the north only has a daughter. It’ll keep the peace.”
> 
> “But marriage is supposed to be about love and affection,” Buck said. “I don’t even know this girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I put all this work into this story. Might as well keep sharing it.

**Prince Buck- age 18**

“This is all stupid.” Buck sat down on Maddie’s bed with a huff. His older sister, who was fixing her hair, glanced at her brother in the mirror. “This whole ball.”

“You love the Independence Day Ball,” Maddie pointed out. “Last year, you and Eddie got into so many shenanigans I thought our parents were going to blow a gasket.” Buck chuckled. That was true. The previous year, he and Eddie had decided to mess with a few of the knights. He still remembered the look on some of their faces when he had launched a piece of cake at them.

“Well I enjoy it when I get to have fun,” Buck said. “But now I have to focus on some stupid possible marriage.”

“Princess Ali seems sweet.”

“That’s not the point,” Buck huffed and Maddie turned around to face him. “I’m the second in line. Why do I have to be involved in some stupid political marriage?” Maddie sighed and got up. She sat down next to her brother and he frowned. 

“Buck, you know the peace between the kingdoms is tenuous at best,” Maddie said. “And the kingdom of the north only has a daughter. It’ll keep the peace.”

“But marriage is supposed to be about love and affection,” Buck said. “I don’t even know this girl.”

“I know,” Maddie said, placing her hand over his. “It’s not fair. But maybe, affection will develop. It did for Doug and I.” Buck rolled his eyes. “Hey, enough of that.”

“I hate that guy,” Buck mumbled about his sister’s husband.

“He’s a good man, Buck,” Maddie insisted. “Mom and Dad like him.”

“They like him because he controls most of the land outside of our castle,” Buck said. “And they just want more and more power. That’s what this is all about, Maddie. It’s about power. I swear, Mom and Dad won’t be happy until they control everything.”

“Well it’s only their kingdom for a little while longer,” Maddie said. She got up, adjusting her dress. As she did, Buck could’ve sworn he heard a door squeak, but as he looked around, he didn’t see anyone else in the room. “And we both know that when I’m Queen, it’ll be less about power and more about peace.”

“A day I can’t wait for,” Buck said with a smile, standing up. “You’re going to make an amazing Queen, Maddie.” Maddie smiled and pulled Buck into a hug. Buck sighed a little, hugging her back. Maybe he wasn’t excited for the ball or for this false courtship he was being pushed into. But at least he had a few people who understood how he felt. 

At least he could be grateful for that.

* * *

**King Eddie- age 32**

“The kitchen has promised it will be a feast to remember.” Eddie fought back a sigh as he sat in the advisory chamber. He was meeting with his council about the ball. Bobby sat across from him, Athena in the seat next to him. Hen had taken the seat next to Athena, as she often did. Across the table sat Michael and Lena. They were his most trusted advisors, who kept assuring him that this ball was a good idea. Currently, Michael was going on about the meal that would be served. Eddie was nodding at the appropriate times, even though he was hardly listening. Something in his gut said this wasn’t a good idea. But his council said it was a good idea and he trusted the people sitting in front of him more than anything. 

“And attendance?” Eddie asked. “Who should we be expecting?”

“I received a letter from Sir Han,” Hen said. “He said it was very likely that Lady Buckley will be attending.” Eddie nodded, trying to calm the tightening in his chest when that last name was uttered. Bobby must’ve noticed something on Eddie’s face because he glanced at the others before clearing his throat. 

“Perhaps, your majesty, that’s enough planning for today?” Bobby suggested and Eddie would have breathed a sigh of relief, if that tightening still hadn’t been there.

“Yes, I think so,” Eddie said. He smiled politely to his council. “Thank you all.” Everyone stood up and quietly exited the room. Athena patted her husband’s arm as she left the room, leaving Bobby alone with Eddie. 

“I’ve known you a long time,” Bobby said as Eddie stood up. He walked over to the window and looked outside. He smiled a little when he spotted Christopher playing outside with Harry and Denny. May was seated nearby, talking with Carla. 

“Since I was a self-assured Prince,” Eddie remarked. “My parents always said you were the best person to have on a council.” He heard movement and turned to see that Bobby was now standing next to him. “You know, you are my most trusted advisor.”

“I’m aware,” Bobby said. “And I think that you’re aware that I know you pretty well Eddie. Well enough to know that nothing about this ball is something you seem very invested in.” Eddie sighed. “It’s been ten years, Eddie.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier,” Eddie said. “That doesn’t assuage my concerns. Especially now that Christopher is a part of this. What if something like last time happens?”

“There’s been nothing but peace in the kingdom since then,” Bobby pointed out. “We have no reason to believe this will be anything but a joyful event.”

“Is Lady Buckley really considering coming?” Eddie asked. 

“That seems to be the case,” Bobby said. “You know Hen and Athena keep up regular correspondence with her and Sir Han.” Eddie just nodded. “Perhaps, a meeting with Lady Buckley would assuage your concerns.” Eddie pursed his lips. He glanced back out the window. Carla was standing in front of the boys saying something that had Christopher giggling. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Eddie said quietly. He glanced back at Bobby, who simply nodded. It looked like he wanted to say more, but instead, he stayed quiet, simply patting Eddie’s shoulder. 

“We will make sure this event goes well.” And then he turned and left the room. Eddie sighed again. He wanted to believe all of them. But the fear in his heart seemed to be stronger than his belief in his advisors. 

And he didn’t know how to quell that fear. He didn’t know if that was going to be possible. So, he just glanced back out the window, figuring he would just have to put up his best front regarding the ball.

* * *

**Prince Buck- age 18**

“I don’t know why Doug had to ride separately.” Buck was sitting in the royal carriage with his parents and Maddie. As they were leaving, Maddie’s husband had declared that he would ride separately, claiming that the family deserved to ride to the ball together. Maddie had tried to argue, but Doug had held his hand up. Buck had felt an anger rise in him when he saw Maddie flinch at that. He had never liked Lord Kendall, but he especially didn’t like how Doug treated Maddie. He knew that Maddie claimed she loved him, but seeing something like that, Buck couldn’t help but doubt it. 

“Lord Kendall was being polite and letting us have this time together,” Their mother said with a smile. “We hardly get to spend time together anymore.”

“Because you’re both too busy dictating how our lives should be lived,” Buck said. 

“Mind your tongue,” Their father said and Buck rolled his eyes. “This night is important and we will not have you screwing it up with your attitude.” Buck went to say something, but Maddie grabbed his hand. She squeezed it once and Buck huffed before closing his mouth. 

“Princess Ali is a wonderful young lady,” Their mother said. “Which I’m sure you would notice if you and that other prince weren’t always causing such havoc.”

“It’s not havoc, mother,” Maddie said. “They just like to have fun.”

“It’s juvenile and it won’t happen this evening,” Their father said. “You will speak with the princess. You will dance with her. You will be the gentleman that we raised.” Buck wanted to argue that his parents hardly had a part in raising him; that they were too busy running their kingdom and trying to get more power to notice their own children. But he knew that would fall on deaf ears. He knew he would have to do as they instructed, even though all he really wanted to do at the ball was spend time with Eddie.

“Do you understand what your father is saying, Evan?” Buck huffed but nodded. Their parents then launched into a different discussion, which Buck tuned out.

All Buck knew was that if he had to talk to some woman who would possibly be his wife instead of getting to hang out with Eddie, then he was going to dread the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck sighed as his eyes scanned the room. He didn’t know how he was supposed to be happy about anything when his life was being controlled. Maybe Maddie could learn to love a husband she had been arranged to marry, but Buck didn’t want to be like that. 
> 
> He wanted to marry for love. And he hated that with his life that was never going to be the case.

**Prince Buck- age 18**

Buck stood by a nearby table, scouring the room. The ball was already pretty boring. He had yet to find Eddie, but then again, this was the first moment he was alone. His parents had been dragging him around, testing that he was going to be on his best behavior. Once he had proved that he was going to be boring and have zero fun at the ball, they had left him alone. 

Buck sighed as his eyes scanned the room. He didn’t know how he was supposed to be happy about anything when his life was being controlled. Maybe Maddie could learn to love a husband she had been arranged to marry, but Buck didn’t want to be like that. 

He wanted to marry for love. And he hated that with his life that was never going to be the case.

It was at that moment that he spotted Eddie. He was across the room, talking to his grandmother. Eddie had on several occasions told Buch how important his grandmother was to him. He had even once admitted that his grandmother was the only person that Eddie felt understood him. And watching the way Eddie interacted with his grandmother, the gentle way she patted his cheek and the smile on his face, Buck could see how important she was to him.

It had been something they had bonded over, this feeling that their parents focused more on ruling their kingdoms than their own children. And while Eddie had his grandmother, Buck didn’t know who he had. Sure, he had Maddie, who adored him more than most things in the world. But Maddie was soon going to become Queen and Buck worried there wouldn’t be a place in her life for him.

He tried to brush that thought aside, knowing his sister wouldn’t push him away, at least not purposefully, as he prepared to cross the room to go talk to Eddie. 

He stopped when he noticed Doug. He didn’t like his sister’s husband. He thought Lord Kendall was a whole list of terrible things and he still didn’t understand why his parents had decided he was the right spouse for Maddie. Of course, part of him had been relieved that Maddie hadn’t been betrothed to Eddie (there had been rumors that the two kingdoms wanted to strengthen their bonds through matrimony, but they had seemingly fallen through). Of course, Buck had been relieved that Eddie and Maddie hadn’t been forced to marry because that notion twisted something in his gut, something that continued to twist when he thought of marrying for political reasons and not love. 

He shook his head, eyes watching Doug. He was lurking, eyes scanning the room, as if he was looking for something. He didn’t know what Doug was doing, but it certainly looked suspicious. 

He was ready to confront him, when suddenly, his parents were in front of him. 

“Evan,” His mother said, reaching for his arm. “There are some people we want you to speak with.” Buck tried to look past them to see what Doug was doing, but the older male was gone. His mother tugged on his arm and Buck sighed before following them.

* * *

**Prince Eddie- age 22**

Eddie couldn’t help but think this was one of the most boring balls he had ever attended. Normally, they were a joyous occasion and everyone was happy. But it felt like there was something in the air. Maybe it was just because his parents and the King and Queen of the Southern Kingdom were determining if the arranged marriage between Eddie and the princess of the Southern Kingdom would be a proper match. 

Eddie had spoken with Princess Shannon for a little that evening. She seemed nice enough. She enjoyed reading and helping out in the village. She was sweet and if Eddie was going to be placed in an arranged marriage, then he supposed someone like her wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to him. 

It wasn’t love, but maybe it could be. 

Eddie wasn’t much for love. He had never thought it was possible. He was the future king of the Western Kingdom. Whoever he married, it would be for political reasons, for strengthening kingdoms. But, he had found himself thinking about love since Buck mentioned. Since Buck stared at him in a way that Eddie found made his stomach do flips and brought an odd sort of smile to his face. 

“This ball is awful.” He was slightly startled when Buck suddenly appeared next to him. The two hadn’t spoken all evening. Both had continued to be dragged all over the place by their respective parents. He had been feeling tense all evening, probably adding to why he felt there was something in the air. But now, with Buck standing next to him, he was starting to feel relaxed. 

“Definitely not as fun as last year,” Eddie said and Buck chuckled. “I think Sir Han is still furious with you.” 

“He’ll get over it,” Buck said and Eddie smirked. Eddie was about to say something, when he saw two people approaching. 

“Your majesties.” Princess Shannon smiled, specifically at Eddie, and curtsied. Her compatriot was also wearing a tiara and looked closer to Buck’s age. She curtsied as well and both princes bowed.

“I don’t believe we’ve all met,” The other woman said. She glanced at Buck who cleared his throat. 

“Prince Edmundo, this is Princess Alison, of the Northern Kingdom.” He wanted to scold Buck for calling him by his full name, but since this was a formal introduction, he just nodded to the other princess. 

“Princess Ali is fine,” She said with a smile. “Thank you Prince Evan.” Eddie noticed Buck trying to school his features to not frown at the use of his first name. He felt Princess Shannon watching him and he realized she was waiting for him to introduce her as well. 

“And this is Princess Shannon,” Eddie said and she smiled. “Of the Southern Kingdom.”

“Pleasure,” Buck said, attempting a polite smile. 

“I was just saying to Princess Shannon that I had never met anyone from the Southern Kingdom,” Princess Ali said. 

“Well we usually like to stay in our own kingdom,” Shannon said. “But, I suppose there might be a reason I might be around more.” She offered Eddie a smile he politely smiled back. “Perhaps later, Prince Eddie, we could dance?”

“I would be honored.” He could feel Buck watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Dancing sounds nice,” Princess Ali said, gently placing her hand on Buck’s forearm. “I need to powder my nose, but maybe when I return, Prince Evan?”

“Um..of course.” The two princesses nodded before walking away. Once they were gone, Buck blew out a breath. “I need some air.” Eddie noticed an uncomfortable expression on his face. 

“Come on,” Eddie said, nodding towards the courtyard. “Both our parents are occupied. We can disappear for a little.” Buck nodded and followed him. The cacophony of the ballroom faded away as they stepped outside. Buck let out another breath and sat down on a nearby bench. 

“You know what the worst part is?” Eddie sat down next to Buck as he started speaking. “Princess Ali is nice. She’s sweet and smart and likes to draw and design things. Anybody, and I mean anybody, would be lucky to marry her.”

“But you don’t want to be that person.”

“No.” Eddie just nodded and Buck sighed. “It’s stupid. I know that’s not how things work. I know that’s not how our lives work. But for once, just for once, I’d like to do something because I wanted to. I’d like to do something because it’s my choice.”

“And what would that thing be?” Eddie asked. Buck looked over at him and Eddie felt his stomach do a few somersaults. “What would your choice be?”

“To be with someone because I love them,” Buck said quietly. The quietness of his voice startled Eddie. Buck was always brash and confident, cocky almost. But this quietness, this was new, and it only made those somersaults in his stomach increase. “And because I love them right back.”

“Sounds like a lofty goal,” Eddie said, gulping a little. “How would you know? That you love somebody that is.” Buck smiled shyly and Eddie felt his ears burning up. 

“You just know.” Eddie glanced down at their hands. Their fingers were so close that if Eddie wanted, he could take Buck’s hand, could interlace their fingers together. That thought thrilled Eddie in a way that he had never felt. He looked back up at Buck and felt him watching him. He blushed and Buck simply smiled. He could feel Buck gravitating towards him, leaning closer, and strangely, Eddie wanted him to. 

“There you are!” Eddie looked away, grateful for the darkness of the courtyard, hiding the blush creeping up his neck. Maddie appeared in front of them, her hands on her hips. She then spotted Eddie and curtsied. “Prince Eddie.”

“Princess Maddie,” Eddie said, standing up and bowing. “I hope we weren’t missed.”

“Well Buck was,” Maddie said, glancing at her brother. Buck stood up, sighing slightly. “Come on. The dancing is starting soon.” Buck huffed out a breath, shyly glancing at Eddie. Maddie grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the door. “Pleasure seeing you as always Eddie.”

“You too.” Eddie watched as Maddie tugged Buck inside. And he was surprised by the smile that crossed his lips when Buck looked back at him, a forlorn expression on his face. But once he was gone, Eddie shook his head. 

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**King Eddie- age 32**

“Hey dad?” Eddie was in Christopher’s room, helping get his son get into bed. It didn’t matter that he was the king and often had piles of papers to go through or concerns from his advisors and citizens. His son came first, and he made sure to always make that clear. 

“Yeah kiddo?” Eddie said, sitting down on the bed next to his son. The nine-year-old looked at him, an odd look on his face. “What’s on your mind?”

“Why has it been so long since the last Independence Day Ball?” Christopher asked. “Ms. Flores said the last one was ten years ago and May says she remembers it.”

“It just wasn’t something anyone wanted to do,” Eddie said, running his hand through his son’s hair.

“Is it because of the bad stuff?” Christopher asked quietly. “The stuff that you and grandma and grandpa don’t like talking about?”

“It’s part of it,” Eddie said with a sigh. Christopher snuggled closer to him and Eddie kissed his head. 

“Can I ask you something?” Eddie nodded, never one to discourage his son’s curious nature. “My history books for school don't say a lot about that time. I know that there were four kingdoms and then there was a big battle and then there was one kingdom and you became king.”

“Right,” Eddie said, wondering where his son was going with all this, while also trying to quell the tightening in his chest when he thought about what happened all those years ago. “What are you trying to ask me, buddy?”

“Do the books not say more about it because of the missing prince?” Eddie’s hand, which had been running through Christopher’s hair, stopped. That tightening in his chest only increased and he fought back a gasp threatening to bubble up. 

“Who told you about that?” Eddie asked. Christopher tilted his head, a confused frown on his face. 

“May did,” Christopher said. “She was talking to Harry about the last ball and mentioned a missing prince.” Eddie sucked in a breath squeezing his eyes shut. He was trying to fight down the memories rushing into focus. He was trying to forget, trying to not remember that evening. But instead, he was hit with an image that had haunted him for years; a single figure retreating, Eddie calling after him. 

“Dad?” He opened his eyes and looked at Christopher, who had a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay? I didn’t upset you, did I?”

“No buddy, you didn’t,” Eddie said, pressing a kiss to his son’s head. Christopher hugged him tightly and Eddie just let his nose rest in his son’s curls, trying to calm the heavy beating in his chest. “But, I need you to do something for me okay?” Christopher looked up at him and Eddie brushed some of his hair off his forehead. “I need you to promise not to bring this up again, okay? Because there are some people who might get upset because of it.”

“I just was curious,” Christopher said quietly, an ashamed look on his face. 

“I know, kid,” Eddie said. “But some people have a hard time thinking about that time.”

“Okay.” Eddie kissed his son’s head and Christopher sighed. “I love you dad.”

“Love you too.” He stayed there with Christopher as the boy drifted off to sleep. He tried to ignore the painful tightening in his chest or that same image running through his mind. It had been years and yet he still felt haunted by that time. And while he wasn’t upset with his son’s line of questions, he was upset that someone had mentioned such a specific detail about that time to Christopher. 

He was definitely going to have a conversation with the appropriate parties about how not okay that was. But for now, he was just going to stay there with his son, letting the rise and fall of Christopher’s breath bring him some sense of peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sounds like you're hiding your son from the truth.” Eddie’s hand gripped into a fist, trying to stay calm. 
> 
> “He doesn’t need to know about those kinds of details,” Eddie said. “He doesn’t need to know exactly what happened."

**King Eddie- age 32**

“I think that will be all for right now.” Eddie was sitting in the council chamber. They had briefly discussed the ball before Eddie had changed the conversation to problems in the local village. “Hen, Lena, if you could round up a few other knights to assist with that issue, that would be great. Thank you.” Everyone started to leave. “Athena, could I speak with you for a second?” Athena glanced at Bobby, who looked at Eddie, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Bobby simply regarded Eddie for a second, before pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek and following the others out. 

“Is everything alright, your majesty?” Athena asked, her eyebrow raising slightly.

“I just need you to speak with your daughter,” Eddie said. “About not sharing details of the past with my son.” Athena pursed her lips as Eddie spoke. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Eddie sighed. He was trying to do this with as much tact as possible. He respected Athena and she had become an invaluable member of his council. But it didn’t change how he felt about this matter. He didn’t want it discussed. 

“Your daughter was apparently discussing the last Independence Day Ball,” Eddie explained. “And some events that happened that the history books don’t talk about.”

“Eddie.”

“She mentioned the missing prince.” Athena watched him, not saying anything. “I know things were different back then and that May lived through it, but that doesn’t mean I want her telling Christopher about what happened.”

“Sounds like you're hiding your son from the truth.” Eddie’s hand gripped into a fist, trying to stay calm. 

“He doesn’t need to know about those kinds of details,” Eddie said. “He doesn’t need to know exactly what happened."

“But Buck…” Eddie’s hand slammed onto the table at the mention of his name.

“Athena, no!” Athena narrowed her eyes at Eddie. She had never been one to back down from a fight, it was one of the things he respected about her. But he needed her to understand this one thing. “I don’t want Christopher to know about him. Do you understand me?”

“Loud and clear.” And then Athena left the room. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm the anger coursing through him. No one had said that name to him in years, they had all known better. But hearing it, along with Christopher’s questions from the previous night, had memories coming back that he had tried to bury in the farthest reaches of his memory.

“I will not live through this again,” He gritted out to himself, slamming his hands down on the table. He tried to push down those images, that face that he had fought not to think about for so long.

But it all came rushing back. And he was helpless, being forced to relive that painful time.

* * *

**Prince Eddie- age 22**

“The ball went off without a hitch.” Eddie was walking down the hallway with his parents and his grandmother. His grandmother had a hold on his arm and he offered her a smile. “Everyone had a wonderful time and we had many lovely conversations with the royal family from the Southern Kingdom."

“And now we have another exciting event to plan.” He glanced at his parents and attempted a smile. “Oh Eddie, you’re going to make a wonderful king. And Princess Shannon will be the perfect Queen for you.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” His parents smiled as they reached the door to his room. 

“Sleep well, son,” Ramon said, patting his son’s shoulder. “We’ll discuss plans for the wedding and your coronation in the morning.” Then, they continued down the hallway.

“My grandson,” Isabel said, getting his attention. “The future king.” Her hand came up to cup his cheek. “Your parents are right, you’re going to make a wonderful king.”

“Thank you,” Eddie said with a smile. 

“But you may want to get better at hiding how you feel about this marriage.” He gave his grandmother a look and she patted his cheek before letting her hand drop. “Maybe your parents don’t see or don’t want to see, but it’s written all over your face.”

“I’m marrying someone I’ve met once,” Eddie said. “Maybe I don’t love her right now, but I could, someday.” Isabel smiled sadly. 

“If things were different, I would say you deserve that love.”

“But things aren’t different.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Good night.”

“Sleep well my handsome grandson.” He then turned and went into his room. Once the door was closed and he was alone, he sighed.

He supposed that marrying Princess Shannon wasn’t the end of the world. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful. But this was a marriage for politics, for strengthening bonds and increasing power. 

It wasn’t a marriage of love.

He had been thinking a lot about love, since Buck had mentioned it a few days ago. The thought of his closest friend made Eddie’s ears heat up. He couldn’t help but think about what had happened in the courtyard. He thought about how much he had wanted to take Buck’s hand, how that thought had thrilled him in a way he hadn’t felt before.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Buck had been talking about him when the talk of love had started a few days. He thought back on the way Buck had looked at him, saying that it wasn’t a lady who had caught his eye. But he and Buck were just friends. Buck hadn’t developed those kinds of feelings towards him, had he?

Eddie couldn’t help but shake his head as he sat on his bed. Whatever might've happened in the courtyard, that feeling in Eddie’s gut, the way Buck had looked at him, none of that mattered. They were both in arranged marriages for the betterment of their kingdoms. Whatever was happening between them didn’t matter because it couldn’t happen. 

It didn’t mean his stomach wouldn’t stop doing flips, thinking about the way Buck had looked at him.

* * *

**Prince Buck- age 18**

Buck sighed as he sat in the kitchen. After being dragged around the ball all night and being forced to dance with Princess Ali on several occasions, Buck actually hadn’t had a chance to eat. Of course, as soon as he had gotten back, Carla had noticed that and dragged him into the kitchen to make sure he ate something. She had then left to go deal with something. 

As he sat there, eating some leftover soup from dinner, he couldn’t help but think back to what had happened in the courtyard. He wasn’t sure when these feelings towards Eddie had started, but they made him feel all warm and fuzzy and he didn’t want them to go away. Eddie understood him better than anyone. He made Buck laugh, but also set him straight on the duties of a prince. He was smart and handsome and Buck knew now that those feelings of friendship had tipped into something more. 

Something like love. 

It could never happen of course. They were both being pushed towards arranged marriages with princesses. Not to mention, he wasn’t even sure if Eddie returned his feelings. There had been a moment in the courtyard before Maddie had showed up, but he could’ve been imagining that. So, he’d have to settle for this innocent little crush. 

He stood up, stretching as he did. His parents had told him that tomorrow they were going to start discussing plans for his wedding to Princess Ali, along with Maddie’s coronation. So, as much as he was dreading most of those conversations, he knew he needed to get some rest. 

He was just getting ready to leave the kitchen when he heard people coming. 

“Are you sure tomorrow is the right time?” He recognized his parents voices, coming closer to the kitchen. 

“Hush, we don’t want anyone to hear us.” Buck looked around, trying to find a place to hide. He spotted the door to the pantry and moved towards it.

“In here.” He ducked into the pantry, just as the kitchen door opened. Through the cracks in the pantry, he could see three people enter. He knew two of them were his parents, but who was the third?

“Tomorrow is the right time. The Western Kingdom is vulnerable. If we attack now, it’ll be ours.” Buck sucked in a breath. It was Doug. And he was preparing to attack Eddie’s kingdom. “By the time the sun sets tomorrow, you will be preparing to crown your daughter Queen of all of the kingdoms. With me as her King, obviously.”

“And if anyone tries to stop us?”

“I’ll handle them.” Buck saw Doug gripped the sword hanging at his hip. “I’ll handle anyone who tries to thwart this plan. No matter their allegiance.” He noticed a nervous look cross his parent’s faces. “You trust me, don’t you? Your noble son-in-law?”

“Of course we do.”

“Then let me handle this,” Doug said. “I’ll do all the heavy lifting and then you and your family will reap the rewards.” He then nodded towards the door and they left. Once Buck was sure they were gone, he stepped out of the pantry. 

Doug was planning on attacking Eddie’s kingdom and his parents were in on it. He had to stop them. 

But first, he had to warn Eddie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course,” Eddie said, straightening up in the seat. Bobby came into the room, closing the door behind him. “I suppose this has something to do with my outburst at Athena.”
> 
> “She is less than pleased about it,” Bobby said. “You have to understand, she has her own feelings about what happened years ago.”

**King Eddie- age 32**

“Your majesty?” Eddie looked up from the papers on his desk. He fought back a sigh as he saw it was Bobby. “May I have a word.”

“Of course,” Eddie said, straightening up in the seat. Bobby came into the room, closing the door behind him. “I suppose this has something to do with my outburst at Athena.”

“She is less than pleased about it,” Bobby said. “You have to understand, she has her own feelings about what happened years ago.” Eddie sighed. 

“I know. She was loyal to the Buckley’s. I remember.”

“No,” Bobby said, shaking his head. “She was loyal to Maddie and to…” His voice trailed off and Eddie sighed again. “So, for her and Michael and for their daughter, it’s something they had to live through and something they had to work through.”

“I just,” Eddie said, running his hand down his face. “I don’t want Christopher knowing about it. He’s a curious kid and I love that about him but I just…”

“You don’t want to answer all those questions.” Eddie just nodded. “You can’t hide this from him forever. And you can’t hide from this either.” Eddie just nodded again, a sag in his shoulders. He knew that. But it had been so easy to avoid his feelings about those events for so long. Enough things had occupied his time. But now, with this ball coming up, it was becoming clear that he needed to deal with it. 

“Perhaps you need to talk to someone about it.” Eddie gave Bobby a look. “Perhaps someone who understands.”

“And who might that be?”

“Lady Buckley.” Eddie sighed. His correspondence with Maddie was scarce for a reason. It was easier that way. “I think it will really help you.” Eddie pursed his lips. He knew Bobby was right, Bobby had a way of always being right. 

“Can you ask Hen to send a letter to Chimney?” Bobby smiled a little and nodded. “Thank you Bobby. And if Athena needs an apology from me…”

“She doesn’t, your majesty,” Bobby said, patting his arm. “She understands. More than might believe.” Eddie just nodded and then Bobby left the room. Eddie leaned back in his chair. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe he needed to deal with what he had been avoiding for years. 

Maybe he needed to find a way to really move on.

* * *

**Prince Eddie- age 22**

Eddie laid in his bed, unable to sleep. He wanted to sleep. He knew he was going to be busy all day tomorrow listening to his parents plan his coronation and his wedding to Princess Shannon. But he just couldn’t sleep. 

He stood up and walked over to the door leading to the parapet. It was probably the best feature about his room, that he had this private space. He’d often go out there and just read or watch the stars. It was relaxing. It was one of the only places he could just think and be alone, which sometimes he needed. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. He looked around, confused. It was then that he spotted Buck in the garden below him, waving at him frantically. 

“Buck?” Buck just kept waving his arms and Eddie frowned. Something was clearly wrong. Buck wouldn’t just show up outside of his window in the middle of the night. “One second.” He quickly ducked back inside, throwing something on his feet before going back to the parapet. It wasn’t too high up, so he could easily scale the parapet down the get to Buck (he had discovered he could do that when he was twelve, much to Buck’s delight and his parents' frustration).

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked when he reached the garden. He could see the concern all over Buck’s face. Something was clearly wrong.

“I overheard something,” Buck said. “Something bad.”

“Buck, you’re freaking me out.” Buck’s lip quivered as he fidgeted with his hands. “Buck, what is it?”

“My parents,” Buck said and Eddie frowned. “And Lord Kendall. It’s always been about power with them, always! And Lord Kendall has just made them worse. He doesn’t love my sister, he just wants to be King.”

“Buck!” Buck was ranting now, his breath coming in short spurts. Eddie grabbed his shoulders to steady him. “What are you talking about?

“They’re planning an attack. On you.” Eddie’s eyes widened. “And your kingdom.”

“Buck.”

“Eddie, I heard them!” Eddie sucked in a breath, seeing the panic on Buck’s face. “They’re planning it for tomorrow and they’re letting Lord Kendall handle it, which means it’s going to be a brutal attack. You have to warn your parents.”

“Buck.” Eddie stared at him, unsure of what to say. It all sounded crazy. The Buckley’s and Lord Kendall planning to attack his kingdom? Sure, the two families didn’t get along. But that didn’t mean war, did it?

“Eddie, it makes sense,” Buck said. “Why else would my parents be pushing this stupid marriage with Princess Ali? They want power. And if they take down your kingdom, then they’ll have control in three out of four of the kingdoms. You have to warn your parents.” 

“If this is true,” Eddie said and Buck just nodded vigorously. “Then you’re turning your back on your parents. Why?”

“Why does it matter?” Buck asked. “There’s an attack coming. You have to warn people. You have to prepare. You have to…”

“You could have sent someone, a knight,” Eddie pointed out. “But you came here. And you came to me.”

“Eddie! We don’t have time for this.” But Eddie shook his head. He needed to know. Buck had been acting differently lately. He had been looking at him in a way that made Eddie’s stomach flip and made him blush. So, he needed to know. 

“Buck! Why?” Buck stared at him, panic in his eyes. Eddie stared back, waiting for a response, waiting for some sort of explanation.

The explanation didn’t come in words. It came in Buck grabbing his face, colliding their lips together.

Eddie let out a surprised noise because Buck, his best friend, was kissing him. He had had a hunch that this is where it was all heading, but he had never actually expected this. And yet, he didn’t want him to stop. He didn’t want Buck to pull away. Once his brain caught up to what was happening, his arms wrapped around Buck, pulling him flush against his body. Buck made a sound, maybe a whimper or a moan, Eddie wasn’t sure. He was too busy memorizing the feeling of Buck’s lips against his. It was a kind of euphoria he hadn’t ever experienced and he never wanted to stop. 

But then Buck pulled away and Eddie was startled to see tears cascading down his cheeks. Eddie reached his hand out, gently wiping them away. Buck leaned into the touch and Eddie smiled. He didn’t realize how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Buck. But he did. This feeling, the one making his heart beat too fast and his face break out into a smile, this had been what Buck was talking about. 

Buck had been talking about him. 

“I love you,” Buck said. Eddie stared at him. He knew the feelings were there, but he hadn’t expected Buck to express them. He wanted to say something, something equitable to this big confession Buck had just thrown out there, but Buck kept talking. “I had to come here because I love you and I needed to know you’re going to be okay. So, please, you have to alert your parents.” He started to pull away and Eddie grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to go back.” Eddie felt his chest tighten. Between what Buck was telling him and what he had just confessed, Eddie couldn’t let him go. 

“Buck.”

“I have to make sure my sister is okay,” Buck said. “And Carla. And Athena and her family. I have to go back.”

“Let me send some guards with you,” Eddie said. “Or let me go with you.” Buck shook his head. “Buck, please.” 

“You have to stay here,” Buck said, trying to pull his arm away. “You have to warn everyone and prepare for an attack.”

“Buck,” Eddie begged. He couldn’t let Buck go. Now that he knew how Buck felt, he couldn’t just let him leave. They needed to figure this out, together. He was about to say so, when Buck used his free hand to grab Eddie’s shirt and pull him closer. Eddie melted into the kiss as soon as Buck’s lips were on him. If his brain hadn’t been a jumble of emotions, he would’ve realized what was happening, he would’ve realized that his grip on Buck’s hand was loosening. 

But he didn’t, until Buck broke away. 

“I’m sorry. I have to go back.” And then Buck was running from the garden. 

“Buck!” Eddie watched him go, his chest tightening as Buck’s figure retreated from view. Eddie knew he could go after Buck. He was faster and he knew the grounds better. But, Buck had come to warn him of an attack. And if he went after Buck, he might not be able to warn his parents. He was stuck between want and duty. 

He took a shaky breath before turning back to the castle. He needed to warn his parents. Then he would find Buck and they could figure everything out together. 

This was only the beginning of their story. It had to be.

* * *

**Prince Buck- age 18**

“Maddie!” Buck ran into his sister’s room, breathless. As much as he wanted to focus on what happened in the garden with Eddie, he couldn’t. He needed to make sure all the people he cared about were safe. He looked around, panic rising in him, as he searched for his sister. The room was empty, but there were items knocked all over. The place looked like a disaster had come barreling through, destroying everything in its wake, and that had Buck worried. 

“Maddie!” He then heard banging coming from her closet, where her vanity had been pushed. He ran over, pushing the item out of the way with a loud huff. He pulled the door open and found Maddie on the ground. “Maddie!”

“Buck, thank god!” Maddie cried as he helped her up. When she looked up at him, Buck nearly gasped. There was a large mark on her face, that looked like someone had hit her, along with some blood around her nose. 

“Oh god Maddie,” Buck whispered, pulling her into a hug. She let out a sob as soon as his arms were around her.

“I thought he loved me,” Maddie cried. “I thought...he just got angry sometimes but he never...he said he would never purposefully hurt me.”

“Maddie, what happened?” He asked, pulling away to look down at her. 

“I overheard him with mom and dad,” Maddie said, wiping some tears away, wincing when she touched the bruise already forming under her eye.

“I did too.” Maddie sniffed. 

“I confronted him,” Maddie said. “That vile, violent action, that’s not what this kingdom is about. I told him that. I told him that he would never succeed and I would make sure of it.”

“And then he hurt you.” Buck could feel anger boiling in him. He always hated Doug. But for Doug to put his hands on Maddie and hurt her? Well that was unforgivable. But as much as Buck wanted to find Doug and run him through with his sword, they had bigger problems. 

“We have to stop him,” Maddie said. “We have to warn…”

“I told Eddie,” Buck said. “As soon as I overheard them. But you need to go back to their kingdom. You’ll be safe there and you know how Doug thinks. You can help them stop him.”

“I...I can’t go alone,” Maddie said. 

“Go find Athena,” Buck said. “She’ll make sure you get there safely.”

“What about you?” Maddie asked. “You have to come with us.”

“Someone has to stay here and try to hold Doug off for as long as possible.” Maddie shook her head at that. “Maddie, I have to.”

“I won’t leave you,” Maddie said. “You’re my baby brother. I’m supposed to protect you, not the other way around.”

“You are protecting me,” Buck said. “By going to King Ramon and helping them stop this. Please Maddie.” Maddie let out another sob, this one out of fear instead of pain, and hugged Buck tightly.

“Please be safe,” Maddie whispered. She then let go and Buck nodded. He turned towards the wardrobe and grabbed a cloak that was on the ground and pulled it around Maddie’s shoulders, pulling the hood above her head. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Promise me I’ll see you soon.”

“I promise,” Buck said, even though he didn’t know if that was true. He then moved towards the door. He poked his head outside and saw the hallway was quiet and empty. He then nodded to Maddie. “If you find Carla along the way, take her with you as well.” Maddie nodded and hugged Buck one more time before running down the hallway. As soon as she was gone, Buck let out a shaky breath. 

Lord Kendall had crossed one too many lines. Buck was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Doug’s plan failed. And then he would go back to the Western Kingdom and figure things out with Eddie. 

But until then, he had a coup to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Edmundo,” Ramon said with a huff. “We’ve had peace with the Buckley’s for years. Why would they attack now?”
> 
> “Because they’re power hungry vultures,” Eddie said. Ramon gave him a look and Eddie just huffed. “You said so!”

**Prince Eddie- age 22**

“You have to listen to me!” Eddie was following after his parents, who looked displeased that he had awoken them at such a late hour. “It’s true.”

“Edmundo,” Ramon said with a huff. “We’ve had peace with the Buckley’s for years. Why would they attack now?”

“Because they’re power hungry vultures,” Eddie said. Ramon gave him a look and Eddie just huffed. “You said so!” His father was about to say something, when suddenly Bobby appeared, a concerned look on his face. 

“Your majesty,” Bobby said, bowing as he approached. “There’s something you need to see. It’s urgent.” 

“This will have to wait, Edmundo,” His father said, before following Bobby. Eddie looked at his mother, who just sighed before following the other two. Eddie ran after them, not giving up that easily.

Eddie followed them into the throne room, where some of the knights were waiting. But there were also a few other people waiting as well. Eddie felt some hope light up in him when he saw Carla. Next to her was Athena, one of the Buckley’s advisors. Buck always said his parents didn’t listen to Athena enough, which was a shame, since she was probably the smartest person in their kingdom. Next to her stood a man, who had one arm around her shoulder, the other arm holding a girl who looked like a combination of the man holding her and Athena. Buck had mentioned that Athena had a husband and Eddie had to assume that was who was standing next to her. 

And in front of them was a cloaked figure. Eddie felt something twist in his heart, hoping that person was Buck. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ramon asked, not approaching them yet, but keeping his wife behind him. The cloaked figure slowly removed their hood and gasps echoed through the room. 

“Princess Maddie.” Eddie was horrified seeing the bruises on her face. His father looked at him, a serious look on his face. He knew his father was starting to believe what he had told them. Maddie stumbled a little and Eddie rushed forward to help her. His parents and Bobby followed after him. 

“Who did this to you?” Eddie asked as Carla stopped forward to help support her. 

“Lord Kendall,” Athena said with a frown. “That man is a monster.” 

“Princess Maddie,” Ramon said, getting her attention. “My son seems to believe that your parents and Lord Kendall plan to attack our kingdom. Is your presence here sign that this threat is real?”

“Yes, King Ramon,” Maddie said with a sniff. “Both my brother and I heard him plotting with our parents.” Ramon sucked in a breath and then turned to Bobby. 

“Alert the knights,” Ramon said. “We must prepare for an attack.” Bobby nodded, preparing to leave, when Maddie stopped him.

“We can help you,” Maddie said. “If you let us, that is.” Eddie glanced at his parents, who seemed to be observing her, as in unsure to fully trust her. “I know Lord Kendall better than anyone and Athena has been an advisor to my parents for years. We know how they think and how they’ll attack.”

“And how do we know this isn’t a trap?”

“Dad,” Eddie hissed.

“It’s alright Prince Eddie,” Maddie said. She looked at the others and nodded to them. Eddie watched as all of them kneeled before them. “We’re swearing our allegiance to you, King Ramon. We want to do what’s best for the kingdom.”

“We can trust them,” Eddie assured his father. His father stared at all of them for a second, before nodding. 

“Alright,” His father said and Eddie nearly breathed out a sigh of relief. “Your advisor will go with Bobby.” Athena and Bobby regarded each other for a second before leaving the throne room. “My wife will find a place for the rest of your compatriots to stay. Especially the young one. She looks like she could use a bed.”

“Thank you,” Carla said, curtsying. They followed Eddie’s mother out of the room. Eddie glanced over at Maddie. As happy as he was that his parents believed him and that they were going to do what they could to stop this attack, there was something else eating at him.

“Edmundo,” His father said, getting his attention. “Please escort the princess to the advisory chambers, so we can discuss the best course of action.” Eddie nodded and offered Maddie his arm. She gratefully took it as they exited the room. 

“Maddie,” Eddie said as soon as they were out of the room. “Where’s Buck?” She sniffed and Eddie felt something seize up in his heart. 

“He stayed back,” Maddie said, a tear falling down her cheek. “He said someone had to try and stop them, from inside. But...I don’t know if he can.” Eddie straightened up, trying not to panic. All he could think about was earlier and the way Buck had run off before Eddie could process what had happened. 

“We’re going to stop this attack,” Eddie said. “And we’re going to make sure your brother is safe.” Maddie nodded. Eddie swallowed, trying to keep on a brave face. With so much uncertainty, Eddie didn’t know if he even believed the words he was saying. But he had to. They had to stop Lord Kendall and they had to make sure Buck was safe. 

There was no other option.

* * *

**King Eddie- age 32**

Eddie stepped out of the carriage, Hen a step behind him. He was still unsure about this meeting. However, he knew it was for the best. He needed to deal with his feelings towards the past. He needed to move past what happened so he could be a good king. 

He straightened up when he saw Maddie approaching, Sir Han, or Chimney as everyone called him these days, walking with her. It had been a long time since he had seen Maddie, a decision from both parties. It was after everything that had happened that Eddie realized how much Maddie and Buck looked alike. And that hurt too much. So he had kept his distance and Maddie had done the same. 

“Your Majesty,” Maddie said, curtsying. Eddie regarded her with a nod, before they began walking. Hen and Chimney stayed a step behind, keeping an eye on both of them, but also catching up. 

“I never properly thanked you for sending Sir Han to keep an eye on me,” Maddie said with a small smile. She glanced back at Chimney, who offered her a smile in return.

“He’s one of the best knights,” Eddie said. “He served my parents well and has been nothing but loyal.”

“I still remember when…” Maddie’s voice trailed off and Eddie sighed. He knew she was talking about old times, when he and Buck used to make the Independence Ball hell for the knights, especially Sir Han, who Buck particularly enjoyed messing with. “Anyways, he’s been wonderful.”

“Well you needed proper protection, Lady Buckley,” Eddie said. “Since you’ve chosen to help in the village for the last few years.”

“It’s what I’ve always wanted to do,” Maddie said. “I always wanted to help the people, to make sure there was peace. This is how I can do that.” 

“Your work has been magnificent,” Eddie said. “Or so I’ve been told.” Maddie nodded. Eddie sighed. “We really went from seeing each other all the time to going years without speaking face-to-face.”

“We both know why,” Maddie said quietly. “After the failed attack...after everything that happened, it was easier.” Eddie just nodded. “And I know you really sent your best knight to protect me after the whispers of Lord Kendall still being out there. But those whispers were almost a year ago. If Lord Kendall was really still out there, would he have waited this long to attack again?”

“Maddie,” Eddie said with a sigh. 

“He’s not out there Eddie,” Maddie said. “And neither is…”

“Please don’t say it,” Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper. Maddie frowned sadly and sighed. 

“Eddie, it’s been years,” She said. “As much as I don’t want to admit it, I don’t…” She sniffed, a tear falling down her cheeks. Eddie tried to ignore the tightening in his chest that always seemed to come when someone mentioned Buck. “After the ball, I want to do something, to honor my brother. Something I should have done a long time ago.”

“Maddie.”

“If I attend the ball,” Maddie said, turning to face him. “Will you...will you consider coming? Because I think it’s time we stop wishing and start being honest with ourselves.” Eddie sighed. He knew that was what he needed to do, what they both needed to do. 

“If you attend the ball,” Eddie said, as they returned back to where his carriage was waiting. “Then I will give you my answer then.” Maddie nodded. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” She then turned and walked away, Chimney once again walking in step with her. And as she walked away, Eddie could only sigh.

Eddie didn’t know if he was ready to say goodbye. But he knew Maddie was right. Maybe it was finally time to stop waiting and admit the truth. 

Buck wasn’t the missing prince. Buck was gone.

* * *

**Buck- age 28**

Buck gasped as his bare feet pounded against the cold ground. He didn’t know where he was or where he was going. His vision was obscured, the world spinning before him. He blinked and tried to focus as he kept running. He had to keep moving. He had fought so hard to break free, to get back here. He wasn’t going to give up now. 

So, he had to keep moving. 

He didn’t even know if he was being followed, but it didn’t matter. He had to keep going until he found somewhere safe. It didn’t matter where. He’d take a hole in the ground if it meant he was safe, even for just a moment. 

But then a small house came into view. Buck could have cried with relief as he saw it. He ran towards the door, his fist pounding against as soon as he reached it. He went to speak, but the dizziness took his breath away, making him stumble backwards. 

The door flew open then, light pouring out into the darkness before him.

“Prince Evan?” He tried to make out who was before him, but his vision was swirling before him, making it hard to distinguish what was in front of him.

“Help,” He gasped out before his knees buckled. He heard a shout as the ground came rushing towards him. 

And then, everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I ask you something now?” She asked and Buck nodded. “Some people thought you were missing. Others thought you were dead. What happened to you?”

**Buck- age 28**

Buck woke with a gasp, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He looked around, expecting the cold cell walls he had become used to. But instead, he saw the dark brown walls of a cabin. He didn’t remember how he got there, or even where he was. He sat up, prepared to get up and leave. He couldn’t stay put. He needed to get out of there. There were so many people he needed to find.

“You’re awake.” He looked towards the door. His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw who it was. 

“Princess Ali?” She smiled sadly as she approached the bed. 

“It’s just Ali now.” Buck furrowed his brow. Why did Ali no longer have a title? What had changed since he was gone. Had Doug been...he gulped and looked at her helplessly. 

“Was the rebellion successful?” Ali sighed and Buck felt his chest tighten.

“You’ve been missing and presumed dead for almost ten years,” Ali said and Buck stiffened at that. “And that’s the first thing you ask?”

“Ali.” He needed to know. He needed to know what happened to everyone.

“Everyone who remembers that day talks about the missing Prince.” She looked at him and Buck realized she was talking about him. “They talk about how he, along with his sister, warned the kingdom of what was coming. And while his sister helped to prepare to fight the rebellion, he tried to stop the rebellion, from the inside. And thanks to his sacrifice, the rebellion was squashed.”

“So he wasn’t successful?” Ali shook her head. Buck just nodded, words turning over in his head. “That’s good.” Ali nodded. “You said you’re not a princess anymore. Why?”

“My parents were helping yours and Lord Kendall,” Ali said. “When the rebellion was squashed, everyone was thankful to the Western Kingdom for keeping the whole kingdom from going to war. So, it was decided we would go from four kingdoms back to just one.” Buck watched her, something occurring to him. 

“Is...Is Eddie king?”

“He is,” Ali said. “And a good king at that. He was hailed as the hero who squashed the rebellion. Your sister and the southern kingdom had already sworn their allegiance to him. I swore mine, but my parents were banished and all titles were taken away.”

“Ali, I’m so sorry.” 

“They just wanted power,” Ali said. “I never wanted any of that. I just wanted to be free. And now I am.” Buck smiled a little. In one conversation, he had learned more about Ali then he had ever known, which was crazy since they had almost been married at one point. 

“Can I ask you something now?” She asked and Buck nodded. “Some people thought you were missing. Others thought you were dead. What happened to you?” Buck sighed, memories flashing before him. He didn’t want to relive any of it. He just wanted to get out of there and find the people who had once been closest to him. But Ali had taken him in when he was on the run and hurt. He couldn’t be rude. 

So, he’d settle for evasiveness.

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got nothing but time.” Buck sighed. He didn’t want to think about all that time. But, he knew he couldn’t run from it. And if he was eventually going to go back, he’d need to face what happened to him. And Ali wasn’t a bad person. Sure, they were essentially strangers, even though they had once been betrothed. So, even though they hardly knew each other, she had helped him. And that was enough for Buck to trust her.

So, he dove in.

* * *

**Prince Buck- age 18**

Buck moved down the hallway. The castle was empty, not a sole in sight. He assumed everyone was either in on the plan, being forced to help, or ran before trouble could find them. But that was fine for Buck. He didn’t need to run into anyone but Doug. He needed to find his sister’s scum of a husband and stop him. 

He spotted Doug, exiting his parents room. 

“Stop!” Doug turned around, smirking when he saw it was Buck. There was a dagger in his hand, dripping with a bright red liquid. Buck’s breath caught in his throat when he realized it was blood. “What did you do?”

“You think any of this was your parents idea?” Doug asked with a wicked smirk. “You think they could mastermind a rebellion? No, they just had what I needed. Power and prestige.”

“You...you used them.”

“Of course I did,” Doug said. “I used all of you. Your parents, definitely your sister.”

“You keep Maddie’s name out of your mouth, you bastard,” Buck growled. Doug just chuckled, a wickedness to his laughter. “You won’t succeed.”

“Maybe not,” Doug said. “But neither will you.” Buck reached for his sword, ready to fight Doug. But then, someone grabbed him from behind. He was thrown to the ground, boots flying into his side, his face, basically anywhere they could reach. He groaned in pain, unable to fight back. 

“Nice try, Prince Evan.” 

And then, with a well-timed kick to his head, everything went dark.

* * *

When Buck came to, he could barely move. It wasn’t that one thing was wrong. He was pretty sure everything was wrong. Everything was dark and he didn’t know if it was because his eyes were closed or if something was covering him. He couldn’t move enough to find out.

And then, he heard someone speaking.

“Take him on the boat and sail as far as you can.” He recognized the first voice as Doug’s. He didn’t know what was happening, who Doug was talking about.

“And if he dies?” Buck tried to identify the second voice, but he couldn’t, maybe because of the pain or maybe just because Doug was paying off someone he didn’t know.

“Toss him overboard.”

“And if he lives?”

“Kill him yourself. I never want to see his face again.” Buck tensed, realizing they were talking about him. He wanted to fight out of whatever captivity he was in. He wanted to stop them. But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything. And the more he tried to wake his body up, the more tired he got. 

Suddenly, darkness swarmed towards him, leaving Buck helpless to fight it.

* * *

The next time Buck awoke, everything around him was moving. Well, moving wasn’t the right word. It was rocking. He remembered what Doug had said about sailing. He had to assume he was on a boat. But going where and for how long, he didn’t know. 

A whimper escaped his throat as he tried to move. Everything still burned with pain. But he couldn’t just lie there. He had to get up. But, as he tried to move, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t move.” It was a light voice, that of a woman. As he tried to move again, dizziness clouded his vision. He let out another whimper, trying to stay awake. A flash of something red appeared above him and through his blurry vision, he could just barely make out a face.

“H-h-help,” Buck whispered. The hand on his shoulder pushed him down, back to a lying position. But it didn’t feel threatening. It felt safe.

“I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

And then the darkness took over again.

* * *

When Buck came to, he was moving, but not from the motion of the boat. His eyes opened, the world still spinning around him. He bit his lip, fighting the whimper that was trying to make its way out. Even though everything around his head was spinning, he could see that he was in some sort of enclosed space, like the laundry cart he used to help Carla push through the castle. He tried to move, but everything in him burned with pain.

He was about to call for help when he heard voices.

“Abigail, are you sure this is a good idea?” He strained to hear them. Between whatever injuries he had sustained and whatever box he was in, it was hard to hear them.

“I’m not going to let him die, okay? Now push.” He recognized the voice of the woman who had been there the last time he had woken up. He remembered how safe he had felt the last time he had heard her speak. He remembered that she promised to keep him safe. The dizziness was becoming too much for him to bear. So, Buck was just going to have to trust that this mystery woman was going to be true to her word. His eyes fluttered shut, the pain dragging him down. 

And then, Buck let the darkness take him one last time.

* * *

**Buck- age 22**

“Hey, I’m back!” Buck called as he entered the cabin. He set the wood down, a small groan bubbling up as he did. Even now, almost four years after the attack, he was still fighting to get his strength back. But then again, he had spent months, injuries being left untreated, as he was sailed to parts unknown.

“That was so much faster than last time.” He walked into the small kitchen, smiling at the other occupant. He told her she was his hero, but she always waved that off. She said finding him on the boat had simply been happenstance. But Buck knew better. She hadn’t just found him on the boat. She had him rescued, brought him to a safe place, and nursed him back to health.

She was his hero, even if she would never admit it. 

“Well Abby,” Buck said with a smile, approaching the redhead. “My strength is truly coming back. Maybe, someday soon, you’ll actually get to see me fight with a sword.”

“Now wouldn’t that be something,” Abby said with a smile. Buck just watched her, the smile still on his face. They had spent all this time together that Buck was starting to feel something towards her. At first, he thought it was just gratitude, since she had saved him from certain death and then nursed him back to health. But as he grew stronger, he realized that wasn’t the case. There were real feelings there, at least he thought so. She was hard to read sometimes. 

There was only one way to find out. 

“So, I was thinking,” Buck said, pushing some hair out of her face. Abby looked up at him, her smile flickering away for a split second before returning. “I was thinking, since my cooking’s getting better and better, I could make dinner for you tonight.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Buck tilted his head at that. “I mean, you don’t want to exhaust yourself. I mean, that walk to get the wood and chopping it down, I’m sure you’re tired and achy. I can cook tonight.”

“But what if I want to do it?” Buck asked. “What if I want to do something nice?”

“Buck,” Abby said gently. “Please don’t do this.”

“Do what?” Buck asked. “Show you that I care? Do something nice for you after everything you’ve done for me?”

“Just as long as it’s gratitude,” Abby said. “And not…” She glanced away and sighed.

“And what if it is something more?” Buck asked, gently tilting her face towards him. “What if I’m falling for you?”

“But you’re not,” She said quietly. Buck frowned at that, his hand falling away. “I know you might think you are, but I think you’re confusing gratitude for affection.”

“How do you know?” Buck asked, a huff in his voice. “How could you know how I do or don’t feel?”

“Because my name’s not the one you call out for in your sleep.” Buck’s face paled. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about Eddie at times. He remembered some dreams, reliving that last time he had seen Eddie, the feeling of Eddie’s lips against his. But that felt like a different life, like a different person. Even if Buck was ready to sail home (which he wasn’t until he had his full strength back and could afford to take the boat trip back), he didn’t know what would be waiting for him. He couldn’t go back until he knew he could fight whatever of Lord Kendall’s forces might be waiting for him. 

He looked away from Abby with a sigh. He missed Eddie. He knew that for sure. Before his feelings had jumbled into something more like love, Eddie had been his best friend. So no matter what happened that last day, Buck was always going to miss his friend. But then, there was the fact that he had kissed Eddie. And yes, Eddie had kissed him back. But now it didn’t matter. Eddie had probably moved on. It had been years after all. Buck couldn’t go back and assume Eddie had any feelings towards him. Eddie may have never had feelings for him. So, it was easier for Buck to dream about the past than deal with the reality that if he ever went back, he probably had ruined the best friendship he had ever had. 

“Abby,” Buck said, looking back at her. 

“We agreed that you didn’t have to tell me what happened to you,” Abby said. “But these feelings you think you’re having Buck, they’re not towards me. They’re towards whoever you left behind. And it’ll hurt both of us in the long run.”

“You don’t know that,” Buck said, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. “We could be happy together.”

“You look tired,” Abby said and Buck let his hand fall away. “You're still getting your strength back and you shouldn’t exert yourself.”

“Abby.”

“I have to run into the village,” Abby said, glancing towards where a basket was sitting by the door. “Why don’t you lie down?”

“Can we talk about this more?” Buck asked and Abby shook her head. “Abby.”

“Just rest Buck,” Abby said. Buck sighed before disappearing towards the bedroom. Maybe Abby was right that he was confusing gratitude for affection. Or maybe, he was trying to find something real. Maybe he was trying to make his own happiness because he assumed that kind of happiness wasn’t waiting for him at home. 

Maybe he was just trying to move on, like he assumed Eddie had.

Buck laid down on the bed. He wasn’t tired, but he had learned very quickly not to argue with Abby. She was a very insistent woman, which was something he liked about her. And he did like her. But either she didn’t feel the same way or she didn’t believe Buck actually had those feelings. Perhaps, when she got back, they could talk and he could convince her to give him a chance. After all, he had talked about finding love. Maybe, he had finally found love and found it with someone who could love him back.

He found his eyes drifting shut, his body more tired than he had actually expected. And while he wanted to dream about a life with a beautiful redhead that had saved him, instead he saw the same thing he always did when he remembered his dreams: Eddie. 

He saw Eddie in that garden. He felt Eddie grabbing onto him, begging him not to go. And he felt that intoxicating feeling of Eddie’s lips against his. And it replayed over and over in his mind. 

When he finally woke, it was dark out. His hand came up to his lips. That feeling of Eddie kissing him was only in his dreams. He couldn’t really remember what it had felt like. And yet, his brain replayed that moment too often. He dropped his hand, shaking his head. He stood up slowly, straining to hear something in the cabin. 

But it was silent. 

He frowned at that. Abby’s trips to the village never took long. Abby was quiet and kept to herself, never stopping for too long to talk to people. It was one of the reasons he trusted her. But the silence of the cabin was concerning. Silence in general made Buck paranoid. It didn’t matter how far away he was, he always felt like he had to look over his shoulder. Doug had told someone to kill Buck if he made it off the long boat journey. And thanks to Abby, that hadn’t happened. But, especially when things got too quiet, Buck got worried. There could, technically, still be some sort of assassin out there looking for him. Because if he knew Doug, then Doug hired someone who would not give up.

He moved slowly towards the kitchen, looking for something to grab, something to defend himself with. But, his paranoid dropped when he saw how empty the cabin was. He paused, listening for any sound. But there was not a breath or a squeak of wood. There was nobody else there.

Maybe there wasn’t an assassin there, but Abby wasn’t there either.

“Abby?” Buck called, wondering if maybe she was out back or hidden from view. Buck his voice just echoed through the cabin. “Abby?” 

And then, he spotted a note in the kitchen. 

He frowned, remembering how Abby had looked towards the basket by the door. It had been larger than normal. Buck had just assumed she needed more food than normal. But now, with how quiet it was and the note sitting there, Buck was worried. He slowly approached the counter where the note was sitting. He sucked in a breath, before opening it. 

_ Buck, _

_ I’m so sorry. I never wanted to stay in one place for a long time. I considered asking you to come with me, but I think that would hurt both of us in the long run. But maybe, this is for the best. Maybe, instead of running from your past, you should go back to it. You should go back to him.  _

_ I’m so sorry.  _

_ Abby _

Buck sighed, putting the note down. Abby was gone. Clearly, she felt she had stayed there too long. And it hurt Buck that she left without really saying goodbye. He wondered, if he hadn’t broached the subject of something more, if she would have stayed or at least properly said goodbye. 

But it didn’t matter now. Buck was alone. And maybe Abby was right. Maybe he did need to start working towards going home. 

The question was, how did he do that?

* * *

**Buck- age 26**

“Alright boys, it’s payday.” Buck stood in the line as the owner of the farm began passing out small cloth bags. After Abby left, Buck knew the right decision was to try and go home. But doing that required something he had never had to do before. 

He had to earn money. Which meant a job. 

After several failed attempts and lots of unpaid jobs, Buck finally found a farm that needed able bodied men to work on it. And Buck made sure they actually were getting paid this time. Of course, the pay was lousy, but it didn’t matter. 

He bounced the bag around in his hand after it was given to him. This was the last bit he needed. While the guys he worked with either sent the money away to someone or spent it at the local tavern, Buck saved it all. And with today’s payment, he finally had enough. 

He could finally buy a ticket and sail home. 

“Buck.” He looked up as two of the other farmhands approached. “We’re heading to the tavern, if you want to come along.”

“Can’t,” Buck said. “Today’s my last day.”

“Well then you have to let us get you a drink.” Buck shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

“I have a boat to catch.” And then he jogged off towards where he kept his things. It had taken a lot longer than he expected, but it was finally happening. He entered the small cabin that the owner of the farm let him stay in. His bag was already packed, the money hidden, in case of theft. After double checking that it was all there and moving it into the little pouch, Buck shouldered his bag and put the pouch in his pocket. 

Then, he jogged off the farm and towards the water. 

He barely paid attention to anyone in the small village. At home, people had always stared, because he was a prince after all. But now, in this place, in this land he didn’t know, he was no one. He could move around quietly and no one paid him any mind. No one asked questions or pried for information. The guys on the farm had just accepted it when he said his name was Buck. It had been easy, but it did have him missing home. 

His dreams of home, of family, of Eddie, had faded as time went on. But sometimes, when it was late and he couldn’t sleep, even when he was exhausted, he would see their faces. He would see the smile on Maddie’s face when he told a stupid joke. He would see the way Athena’s eyes narrowed at him, before playfully rolling them at something he said, while picking up May (who had to be a teenager now). He could see the way Carla would smirk when she knew he was up to know good. 

And he could still see every perfect feature on Eddie’s face. 

He remembered all of them. And if he was lucky, he would see them all soon. 

“Can I help you?” The ship captain asked when Buck appeared in front of him. Buck held out the pouch and the captain inspected it. He took it and bounced it around in his hand. “It’s a little light. But you look pretty strong. This and a little work and you’ve got yourself a spot on my boat.”

“Deal.” The captain nodded to the ship and Buck quickly made his way on. He kept his bag on his back as he approached the far side of the boat. He closed his eyes and breathed in. A smile crossed his face as the realization hit him. 

He was finally going home.

* * *

**Buck- age 27**

It was nighttime as the ship docked in Tsarstvo. Buck fought to keep from bursting into tears. Even though he was home, he still had a long way to go. But he could still take in the moment to breathe in the air of his home, to truly relish the fact that he had made it. After years of recovery and working, after months of travel on the boat, he was back.

It had taken a long time, but he was home.

He stepped off the boat, shouldering his bag. Now that he was back, he had to figure out a plan. He also probably needed to figure out what he had missed. But, as he was taking a moment to sort himself out, he felt eyes on him.

He spotted two people watching him. He sucked in a breath when he recognized them. It had been years, but he’d recognize them anywhere. They were Doug’s goons, Sal and Tommy. 

And they recognized him immediately.

Buck only took a second to let his eyes grow wide before he turned. His boots banged against the dirt road as he ran, hearing Tommy and Sal on his tail. It had taken a while to get his speed back, but working on a farm and then a boat had helped really get him into the best shape of his life (for someone who had almost been murdered). So, he knew he could outrun them, if he just kept going. 

But then something hit him in the head. 

Buck went down with a thud, a groan escaping from his lips. He should’ve known that Sal and Tommy would play dirty. They were Doug’s goons after all. He clawed his fingers into the dirt, trying to push himself up, trying to escape. 

But then he felt a boot to his back, right before his face made contact again with the dirt. 

“Well if it isn’t the missing prince,” Sal taunted, his boot pressing into Buck’s back. “We thought old Girard killed you years ago.”

“But I bet Lord Kendall’s going to be really happy to see you,” Tommy sneered as Sal’s boot left his back. Suddenly, he was being pulled up, the world spinning around him. “He always said he should’ve finished you off himself.” 

Buck could do nothing but gulp as Tommy and Sal dragged him away.

* * *

  
**Buck- age 28**

Buck fought back a groan as he leaned against the cell wall. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe that after everything he had gone through, this was where he ended up; locked in a cell with Lord Kendall gloating. 

There was a routine, Buck had figured that out. Tommy and Sal showed up and kicked and punched him until he was a broken, bloody mess. Then, Doug would show up and gloat about his plans. Apparently, Doug still wanted power and wanted to be king. Buck could tell he was planning another attack, but when and how, well Buck wasn’t sure. After Doug’s obnoxious gloating (seriously, Buck hated the sound of that guy’s voice), he would leave and then someone (usually Tommy or Sal) would bring Buck food. 

And then, Buck would sit in the darkness. 

He didn’t know how long he had been there. He didn’t know if it mattered. Doug had gotten the best of him, again. He had been so close to getting back to his life and the people he...the people he cared about, and now he was stuck in a cell. It was the cruelest form of irony.

At first, Buck had wanted to give up. After all, he had fought so hard over the last couple of years to get home and now he was trapped again. But then, after weeks, maybe months, he realized something; if Doug wanted to kill him, he would’ve done it ages ago. He was alive for a reason, so he had to fight. 

So, he started memorizing the routine. He started paying attention to who brought in the food. He noticed that if he seemed especially beat down, Doug’s goons would leave the door wide open, as if they were sure Buck couldn’t make a break for it. He also noticed that Sal was moving with a bit of a limp. Those were weaknesses he could work with. 

“Supper for the missing prince,” Sal sneered as he walked into the cell. He bent down to place the tray in front of Buck. 

And that’s when Buck leapt into action. 

He slammed his shoulder into Sal’s bad ankle. Sal let out a yelp as his leg buckled. Buck grabbed him as he fell down to the ground, slamming him into the floor. His fists flew, a strangled shout bursting through him. 

When Sal was finally out, Buck pulled himself up, groaning as he did. He was weak and even though it was mostly dark, he could tell the world around him was spinning. But he had to move, before someone figured out something was wrong. 

So, leaving Sal unconscious on the floor, Buck turned towards the open cell door and started to run.

* * *

**Buck- age 28**

As he concluded his tale, Buck let out a long sigh. Ali watched him, sadness in her eyes as he recounted everything he had been through.

“I’m so sorry you went through all of that,” She said, reaching for his hand. It was a comforting gesture and Buck attempted a smile. He didn’t have time to deal with all of that. Doug was planning another attack. And like his first attack years ago, Buck had to warn others. He had to stop Doug.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Buck said as Ali pulled her hand away. “Doug is planning something. I need to make sure my sister is safe and I need to warn people.” Ali just nodded. Buck pulled himself up, Ali quickly moving to help him. “Thank you for helping me, but I have to go.”

“I want to help you,” Ali said. “But I don’t have much.” Buck offered her a smile.

“You’ve already helped me enough,” Buck said, indicating his cleaned up wounds. 

“I can do one more thing for you,” She said. “Like I said, I don’t have much. After the attacks were stopped, my parents were banished and I swore allegiance to King Edmundo’s family, to prove we hadn’t been in on it. And then, I retreated here, far away from the drama of the kingdom. So, I don’t have much. But I have a horse.” She nodded outside, towards where a small stable was.

“Are you sure?” He felt bad taking something from her, after all she had been through. Ali just nodded, a small smile on her face. 

“This is all I need,” She said. “Royal life was never really for me.” Buck nodded and she went over to her wardrobe. She took out a long cloak and handed it to him.

“Thank you, for everything.” He could tell that in a different life had they been married, it would have been okay. They could have even been happy. But, things had gone a different direction. Ali was content with the life she was living. 

And Buck had a kingdom to save.

So, with a final smile to Ali, he turned and ran out the door towards the stable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t keep letting the past haunt me. The ball is meant to be a positive thing. It’s meant to show that the kingdom is still moving forward, that we aren’t letting the past affect us. I have to move forward too.”

**King Eddie- age 32**

“Your majesty?” Eddie looked up when he heard the door open. He was a little surprised to see May standing there. But then he spotted Athena behind her. He stood up, realizing why May was there. 

“I hope we’re not interrupting,” Athena said. He shook his head and they walked into the room. Athena had a very particular look on her face and Eddie knew why. He hadn’t really apologized to Athena for blowing up at her. He had apologized to Bobby, but that wasn’t enough for Athena. He knew he owed her a genuine apology. And now that he had spoken to Maddie, he was going to do just that. 

“Of course not,” Eddie said as he stood up. May approached him, trying not to play with her hands. “Is everything alright?”

“I, uh,” May looked at her mother, who nodded. “I just...I think I might owe you an apology, your majesty. I didn’t mean for Prince Christopher to overhear my conversation with my brother about the last Independence Day Ball.” Eddie fought back a sigh and instead attempted a smile. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Eddie said and Athena gave him a look. “I think sometimes we all forget that the past is different for everyone. But something I want to teach my son is the past can’t hurt us.” He glanced at Athena. “I think some of us forget that, especially during stressful times. So, there’s nothing to apologize for.” May just nodded. 

“May, honey, would you give us a moment?” May nodded and curtsied to Eddie before leaving. Once she was gone, Athena pursed her lips. “That’s quite a 180 from the last time we spoke.”

“I owe you an apology,” Eddie said. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“What changed?” Athena asked. “Besides my husband speaking to you.”

“I trust you as much as I trust Bobby,” Eddie said. “You’ve proven time and time again how important you are to my council.” Athena nodded. “But I spoke with Lady Buckley and she made some important points.” He sighed and leaned back, so he was slightly perched on his desk. “I can’t keep letting the past haunt me. The ball is meant to be a positive thing. It’s meant to show that the kingdom is still moving forward, that we aren’t letting the past affect us. I have to move forward too.”

“So, what does that mean?” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest. He had been thinking a lot about what moving forward meant, since his conversation with Maddie. And he knew exactly where and how to start.

“Lady Buckley wants to do something for her brother, after the ball,” Eddie said. “I think...I think she’s ready to say goodbye to Buck. And…” He tried to fight the frown that wanted to form on his face as he felt the sadness building up. “I think I am too.” Athena frowned. He had seen her frown many times, either out of displeasure or anger. But this was out of sadness. 

“You’re really going to give up on him?” Eddie could feel his heart trying to break apart at that. If he truly admitted that Buck was gone, if he said goodbye, then that was exactly what he was doing. He was giving up on the idea of Buck ever coming back. 

“Athena, it’s been years,” Eddie said sadly. “If he was alive, he would’ve come back already.” Athena just nodded sadly. “We all knew that, but I think we can finally accept that and move forward. At least, I hope we can.”

“Maddie was right.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “When we first came here, she said that you were an honorable man. And she was right. You are an honorable man, your majesty.”

“I am who I am because of the people around me,” Eddie said with a small smile. “And that includes you.” Athena smiled. 

“I’ll let you get back to work,” Athena said. “That ball won’t plan itself.” Eddie nodded and she turned towards the door. She stopped when she reached the door and looked back. “And Eddie? Apology accepted.” She then left and Eddie sighed.

They had to move on. They had to move forward. And the ball and whatever Maddie was planning was the best way to do so.

* * *

**Prince Eddie- age 22**

“The rebellion has been squashed.” Eddie was standing in the king’s council chambers. He was standing behind his father’s chair, trying to keep himself upright. If he sat down, the exhaustion would take over and he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep until it was all over. 

His mother was sitting next to his father, holding onto his hand. Bobby, along with their best knights, Hen and Chimney, were standing on the other side of the room. He could see the exhaustion on their faces, but they all stood tall. 

“Any forces that were left have surrendered,” Bobby said. “They’re being held in the cells, awaiting your decision on their fate.”

“And the Buckley’s?” Eddie tried not to tense up at the mention of Buck’s family. He had gone out to the battlefield. He had fought Lord Kendall’s forces. He had done all of it, in hopes that he would find Buck. In hopes that he could say what he had been too shocked to say when Buck had appeared in the garden. When Buck had kissed him and confessed that he loved him.

“We recovered the bodies of Lady Buckley’s parents,” Bobby said. Eddie bit the inside of his cheek, fighting down a terrified scream. While he had been allowed to fight, as he was one of the best with a sword, he had been forced to stay near their castle, to help protect his home. All he had wanted was to charge towards the Buckley's castle and find Buck. But he had a duty to protect his home and he had done that. 

“And their son?” Eddie asked. His father glanced at him and Eddie schooled his features. He couldn’t let him see how scared he was. 

“There was no sign of Lord Kendall or the Buckely’s other child.” Eddie felt his chest tighten. He didn’t know what that meant. Was Buck still out there? Had Lord Kendall done something to him? Or was he...no, Eddie refused to think that way. 

“Send knights to search the land,” Eddie’s father said. “Lady Buckley will want the safe return of her brother and to know that Lord Kendall will be tried for his crimes against the kingdom.”

“So, it’s true then,” Bobby said. “There were whispers of a united kingdom.”

“Lady Buckley pledged her allegiance to us,” Ramon explained. “And the south was already on our side due to the impending nuptials between my son and their daughter. The royals of the north were working with the Buckley’s but they fled, knowing they are no longer welcome here. But their daughter has sworn allegiance to our family, in exchange for her freedom and no title.”

“So a united kingdom then,” Bobby said. Ramon nodded as he stood. 

“Tsarstvo will be one kingdom again.” He looked over at Eddie. “And it will be ruled by my son.” Eddie straightened up. He had always known he’d be king one day. But this was different. They were no longer four kingdoms with tense relationships. There was one royal family now, his. Bobby, Hen, and Chimney all bowed to Eddie. “Pass along this news to the knights and then your future king will decide what will happen with the prisoners.” Bobby nodded and then he, Chimney, and Hen left the room.

“I didn’t realize my coronation was happening so soon,” Eddie said once they were gone. “Or that it would be such a momentous occasion.” His father nodded before glancing at Eddie’s mother. 

“Give us a moment?” Helena nodded and stood up. She offered Eddie a small smile before leaving the room.

“You sound unsure,” Ramon said as he approached Eddie. “You’ve worked and trained for this.”

“It’s just a lot,” Eddie said. “I know I can be king, but I don’t know if all the people will accept it. You’ve all told me how hard it was to split the kingdom in the first place. Putting it back together won’t be easy.”

“Nothing ever is,” Ramon said. “But, you, my son, will be the ruler of one united kingdom. You warned us of the attack, you brought peace. The people will love you as we do. You will put everything back together and you will be a fine king. I know this all to be true.”

“Thank you.” His father nodded with a smile. 

“We will begin plans for your coronation soon,” His father said. “But first, your first test, deciding what to do with the prisoners. Then we can discuss your coronation and your wedding.” Eddie nodded and then his father started to leave. “And Edmundo, you’re ready for this. I know you are.” And then, he left the room.

Eddie sighed, turning towards the window. He wanted to believe his father. He wanted to believe he would make a good king. But it all felt wrong. How could he celebrate such a title when Buck was missing? How could he be happy when there was an emptiness in his heart, that only one person could fill? How could he move on and get married to a stranger when he felt like he was stuck in the garden, helplessly watching Buck run off, when he never even got the chance to respond?

He didn’t know how he could do any of that. But he was going to be crowned King. He had important decisions to make for the safety of the kingdom. He had to suck it up and do his best.

* * *

**Buck- age 28**

Buck pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, making sure his face was hidden. He was back in the heart of Tsarstvo. As much as he wanted to cherish the moment, he had to find Maddie. He needed to see his sister. 

It was obvious things had changed. Time and the uniting of the kingdom would do that. He had to wonder if the people closest to him had changed as well. He also had to wonder what Maddie was doing since she hadn’t become queen. 

“Lady Buckley!” His breath caught in his throat as a child ran past him. He watched as she ran through the crowd and towards a knight. He recognized the crest that had been just of the Diaz family, which seemed to be the crest of all of the knights of Tsarstvo now. He thought the knight looked familiar, but he couldn’t figure out why.

That didn’t matter anymore when he saw his sister. He moved a little closer to get a better look. She looked a little different, older, but still with the same loving smile that he remembered. She squatted down as the little girl started speaking. 

“My daddy doesn’t feel well,” She said, a sad look on her face. “His breathing is all funny and his face is really pale.” Maddie just smiled as she listened. Then she stood up, the little girl watching her intently.

“Why don’t you take me to him?” The little nodded and started leading the way. Buck just watched as Maddie followed, shooting a glance at the knight behind her. As they passed him, Buck realized the knight was Sir Han. He also realized that he was watching Maddie with a soft expression, a small smile on his face. 

Maddie continued walking with the little girl, saying reassuring things, to keep the girl calm. He remembered how she used to do that with him, how she used to talk him down when he was upset or angry. He remembered the care and kindness his sister had always shown him. And now she was sharing that kindness with others, even though she wasn’t the queen. And Buck could do nothing but watch her walk away, until she, the little girl, and Chimney, were no longer in his sight.

He sighed, contemplating his options. He wanted to go to her, to tell her that she was okay. But she had everything she needed. She was getting to help people. And she had one of the best knights in the kingdom watching out for her. She would be safe for now. So, he ducked away, pulling the cloak tighter around him to hide his features, and then disappeared into the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie sucked in breath as his shoes sunk into the grass before them. It had been years since he had stepped into the garden. He hadn’t been there since...since the last time he saw Buck. He had avoided the garden like a plague, not ready to relive the memory that had haunted his dreams for so long. But if he was truly going to move forward, then he was going to have to face this too. 

**King Eddie- age 32**

Eddie sucked in breath as his shoes sunk into the grass before them. It had been years since he had stepped into the garden. He hadn’t been there since...since the last time he saw Buck. He had avoided the garden like a plague, not ready to relive the memory that had haunted his dreams for so long. But if he was truly going to move forward, then he was going to have to face this too. 

“Dad?” He glanced to his side at Christopher, who was just watching him. 

“Come on kid,” Eddie said with a smile, nodding towards the garden. Christopher smiled as they started walking. Eddie took a moment to really look at the place. He had spent so much time there growing up, chasing after his sisters or running away from the knights when he and Buck had played a particularly nasty prank. It had always been a safe and serene place. 

And then it became the spot of his regret. 

He was barely able to set foot in the garden, haunted by the lasting image of Buck running off, Eddie helplessly calling after him. He had barely been able to get the memory out of his head, so returning to the garden had been impossible. He had nearly blown up at Shannon when she mentioned that the garden was pretty and they could hold their wedding ceremony there. Luckily, someone had cut in and said the wedding was to be held in the ballroom, leaving Eddie’s anger to sizzle back to that painful regret that would never go away. 

“Hey dad?” He was pulled out of his thoughts by his son’s voice. “Why have we never come down here? I mean, I know the garden’s been here, I’ve played here with Denny and Harry. But why haven’t we done this before?”

“That’s a great question,” Eddie said, stopping so he could kneel in front of his son. Christopher just smiled, warming Eddie’s heart in a way that only his son had been able to. He wasn’t sure, after everything that had happened, if he ever would truly feel love for anyone. And then he held his son for the first time and everything else melted away. Maybe he’d struggle with romantic love, with the past haunting him, but in that moment he knew he could love his son in a way that would always warm him to his core. 

“You know that being king is hard work, right?” Christopher nodded. “And sometimes I get busy and let things bog me down and keep me stuck in places. But being a king also means knowing when to make changes, for the betterment of everyone.”

“Everyone says you’re a good king,” Christopher said. 

“And what do you think?” Eddie asked with a soft smile. “Do you think your dad’s doing okay as king?”

“I think you’re the best,” Christopher said, smiling. Eddie pulled his son into a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“I love you kid,” Eddie said, kissing his son’s head again. He was moving forward because it was what was best. He was moving forward because he had an example to set, for both the kingdom and his own son. 

“Love you too, dad.” Eddie smiled and ruffled his son’s hair before standing up. They started walking again and Eddie couldn’t help but smile. He could do this. He could move on. 

“Hey dad?” Christopher piped in again. “Can you...can you tell me about the last Independence Day Ball?” 

“Sure,” Eddie said. And as they continued through the garden, Eddie couldn’t help but feel an ease that he hadn’t felt in years. 

* * *

**Buck- age 28**

Buck ducked into the garden, pulling his cloak tighter around him. He felt his chest tighten. He hadn’t been there in so long. That night had filled his dreams for a long time, filling Buck with fear, love, and regret. 

He didn’t have time to fall back into those almost faded memories as he heard footsteps. He looked around before spotting a bush to duck into. He thanked whatever higher power was out there that the bush didn’t have thorns as moved to peer through the green. 

His breath caught in his throat as he spotted Eddie. He was standing, maybe ten feet away, eyes closed and just breathing in. He looked the same, just a little older. His skin was still that wonderful caramel color that he wanted to drown in. His hair was shorter, not as long on the top as it had been when they were younger. And he was just as handsome as Buck remembered. But there was something more regal about him. Eddie had always been pretty proper, leaning into his role of a prince a lot more than Buck ever did. 

Buck was tempted to jump out of the bush then and there. He wanted to run to Eddie, to apologize for being gone for so long. He wanted to re-do the last evening they saw each other and see if the events would be the same or if they would have different reactions to a kiss between the two of them. 

But then a boy, no more than eight walked up from behind Eddie. He had glasses perched on his nose and a curious smile on his face. His skin was lighter than Eddie’s but something about him seemed familiar, like there was a piece of him that Buck would know anywhere.

“Dad?” Buck felt his heart nearly stop at those words. Eddie had a son. And Eddie having a son meant that Eddie was married. He didn’t know if it meant that Eddie had married Princess Shannon or someone else. He hadn’t asked Ali if Eddie had a Queen. He had just been in such a rush to see him again, that Buck hadn’t considered the fact that Eddie had lived a life while he was gone.

Eddie had moved forward. And so Buck had to as well. Those feelings were supposed to be long forgotten. That kiss and confession had been years ago anyways. So, he stayed quiet as Eddie spoke with his son, walking further into the garden. He wasn’t there to re-do that evening in the garden. 

He was there to stop Doug. And that was what he was going to do.

“I still can’t believe the Independence Day Ball is finally happening again.” Buck’s ears perked up as two knights started walking past the bush. ”How long has it been since the last one?”

“No idea,” The other guard said. “I was a kid then. That’s all I remember.” Their voices faded away as they walked the opposite direction that Eddie and his son had gone. It was then that it hit Buck. 

Doug was going to attack during the Independence Day Ball. He was going to try to repeat his plan from ten years ago. And just like last time, Buck was the only one who could stop him.

This time, Lord Kendall would not get the better of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He peered around the corner, seeing the door to the library. When he saw the hallway was clear, he quickly crossed to the doors and snuck inside. He held his breath as he closed the door behind him. Once the door was shut, he sighed, his shoulders dropping a little as he did. 
> 
> “Are you in trouble?” Buck spun around, hearing a voice. His eyes went a little wide when he saw the boy from the garden sitting in a chair, a book on his lap.

**Buck, age 28**

Buck leaned against a wall, catching his breath. He had followed the two knights and found out that the Independence Day Ball was the next day. So, that meant Buck needed to hide out in the castle until then.

Unsurprisingly, he still remembered the castle well, even though it had been years. He remembered the best doors to sneak in so no one would notice if you say, snuck into the kitchen for a snack even though you had been banned from the room. He remembered the darkest hallways, where he and Eddie would hide after pranking Chimney (of course, they could prank other knights, but Chimney always had the best reactions). 

And he knew about the movable bookshelf in the library, where he could wait until the ball. 

He had the cloak Ali had given him tucked under his arm. He had found some spare clothes around that made him look like he worked in the castle. And if he kept his head down, then no one paid him any mind. His plan was to hide in the library, behind the moveable shelf until the ball. He could only stop Doug if he was at the ball and the only other place he could stay, Ali’s cabin, was too far away. So, the library was his best choice. He just had to hope that the library still remained as unused as it had when he was younger. Eddie had often told him that his parents felt the library was more for decoration then for use, which Buck thought was silly. Why have so many books with so many interesting facts if no one was going to read them?

He peered around the corner, seeing the door to the library. When he saw the hallway was clear, he quickly crossed to the doors and snuck inside. He held his breath as he closed the door behind him. Once the door was shut, he sighed, his shoulders dropping a little as he did. 

“Are you in trouble?” Buck spun around, hearing a voice. His eyes went a little wide when he saw the boy from the garden sitting in a chair, a book on his lap. “You look upset. And Harry always says that when people who work here look upset, then that means they’re in trouble.”

“Uh.” The boy tilted his head, just watching him. Buck had to admit that the kid was pretty adorable. But of course he was, he was Eddie’s kid. He realized the boy was waiting for him to say something and Buck cleared his throat. “I just uh, broke something and I figured this was the best place to wait until things blew over.”

“As long as it’s not any of the paintings my great-grandmother loves,” The boy said and Buck chuckled a little. 

“It, uh, it was a vase.” The boy nodded. 

“I broke one of those last week,” The boy said. “Well, technically Harry did. But I didn’t want him to get in trouble, so I said I did it.” Buck just nodded, wondering who this Harry was that Christopher kept mentioning. Did Eddie have two kids?

“What are you reading?” Buck asked, nodding to the book in his hands. 

“Just some stuff about the history of Tsarstvo,” He said. “My teacher wants me to write about the history of the kingdom, since tomorrow is the Independence Day Ball. I don’t like writing, but I like reading.” Buck smiled a little. He was about to say something, when he heard the door open. 

“Christopher.” He froze when he heard a familiar voice. He tipped his head down. “Excuse me, the library is only for the royal family.” Buck gulped and didn’t move. He felt his arm be tugged and he turned to face them.

His lip quivered a little as he looked right into the eyes of Carla. Her eyes went wide and he heard a quiet gasp escape her lips. 

“It’s okay Carla,” The boy, who Buck now knew was called Christopher, said. “He just needed a quiet place to wait.” Carla sniffed a little and Buck could see her fighting down tears. 

“Right, of course,” She said. She cleared her throat and moved around Buck towards Christopher. “You have class now.” Christopher nodded, closing the book. Carla helped him out of the chair and towards the door. Christopher stopped in front of Buck and smiled up at him. 

“I hope you don’t get in too much trouble,” Christopher said. Buck just nodded with a small smile. 

“Run along,” Carla said, shepherding Christopher towards the door. “You always want me to trust you to get to class on your own. Time to show me that maturity.” Christopher nodded and then headed out of the room. 

As soon as he was gone, Carla pulled Buck into a hug.

“Hi Carla,” Buck said gently, hugging her back. Carla let out a sob as she held onto him tightly. Buck just breathed in the moment. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the people in his life until that moment.

“I...I can’t believe this,” Carla said, pulling away to look at him. “You’re...you’re.”

“I am,” Buck said with a sad smile. 

“But how?” Carla said. “And where have you been? We’ve missed you so much.” Buck sighed sadly and moved away from the door, where he knew he couldn’t be seen. 

“It’s a long story.”

“Does your sister know?” Carla asked. “Or Athena? Or…” Buck shook his head. “Buck.”

“They don’t need to know, at least not yet,” Buck said. Carla gave him a look. “I just...I need to be able to stay here until the ball Carla. Please.”

“Buck.”

“I can’t totally explain but I just need you to trust me and keep this quiet, okay?” He pleaded. She sighed. “Please Carla.”

“Alright fine,” Carla said. “Hide in here until the ball. But if you think I’m going to let you camp out here without at least a good meal, then you Evan Buckley, are out of your mind.”

“Still taking care of me after all the years,” Buck said with a smile. She smiled and started to go. “Carla, wait.” She looked back at him and he sighed. “There’s just one more thing I need you to do. No matter what happens the next day or so, just...make sure the boy, Christopher...keep him safe, okay?”

“You don’t have to do whatever this is alone, Buck.” He sighed and just gave her a pleading look. “Alright, I’ll keep an eye on Prince Christopher. Not that he’ll mind. Now, go hide and I’ll be back later.” Buck nodded and then she left the room. 

He sighed to himself, moving towards the bookshelf that he knew could be moved. He gently nudged it to the side, revealing a small little nook. He ducked inside, pushing the bookshelf slightly back into place, leaving a small crack of light for him. 

He leaned against the wall, letting his thoughts drift. So much had changed since he was gone. The biggest change was Tsarstvo being a united kingdom, ruled by Eddie. He assumed his sister must have pledged her loyalty to Eddie when he had sent her away from their castle and to Eddie’s family’s castle. And the south had already been on their side, since Eddie’s parents were trying to arrange a marriage between the two families. And Ali had clearly had no issue with giving up her title for a simpler life.

Carla working for the royal family was somewhat surprising. She was great at what she did, Buck knew that from experience. But he couldn’t help but wonder how that had happened. And if she was there, were there more people from his past in the castle? Carla had mentioned Athena. Had she found a place advising a royal family that might actually listen to her?

And then, of course, there was Eddie. Eddie who had become king. Eddie who had gotten married and had at least one very adorable kid. Eddie, who had moved on, probably because like Carla, he had assumed that Buck was dead. Even if Buck was able to stop Doug and show everyone that he was alive, what then? They all had moved on. 

And maybe that was what he needed to do. Maybe, after Doug was stopped once and for all, he could figure out what to do next. He could figure out who he really was. 

But until then, he had to sit and wait.

* * *

**King Eddie, age 25**

Eddie sat in the throne room, sitting tall and proud, as he normally did during these things. His father said it was important that the people felt like they could come to the king and ask for help. It was even more so important now that the kingdom had been united. It had been a little tough at first, some people scared or untrusting of one royal family. But Eddie had done his best to earn the people’s trust.

He had done his best to be a good king, even when his own life was filled with nothing but tragedy. 

He looked away from the crowd towards where his grandmother was sitting. Christopher was in her lap, babbling incoherently. He smiled sadly. He loved his son and would give him the best life possible. After all they had lost, he could at least do that. 

“The court will now hear from Lady Buckley.” Eddie stiffened at the mention of the name. He didn’t mean to. Maddie had been an asset in stopping Lord Kendall. But after the battle, Lord Kendall hadn’t been found and neither had Buck. And as time went on, Eddie found it harder and harder to believe that Buck was still out there. 

“Your majesty.” He noticed that, like the last time Maddie had come there, she wasn’t alone. She was flanked by Carla and Athena. Behind Athena was her husband, Michael. There was a boy in his arms, maybe a year older than Christopher, as well as a girl, who was maybe ten, standing next to him. 

“Lady Buckley,” Eddie said with a nod. “It’s good to see you. I hope this isn’t about concerns with your work in the village.” Maddie shook her head. Eddie noticed a slight hesitancy in her movements, like she was unsure if she should even be there. “Lady Buckley, would you come closer? Perhaps this is a conversation just between the two of us.” Maddie nodded and walked up to the throne. 

“Thank you for allowing us in,” Maddie said. “I know my family’s name still causes some fear.”

“Now that’s not true,” Eddie said. “Your work in the village has shown the people that you are nothing but goodness.” Maddie smiled at that. “And you are always welcomed here, Lady Buckley. You and your compatriots.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s hard for people who served under my parents to find work. Athena and Michael have two kids to provide for. I was...I was hoping you could find a place for them here.”

“Here?” Eddie asked. “In the castle?” Maddie nodded. “Maddie…”

“Athena knows the people are better than anyone,” Maddie said. “My parents should have listened to her more than they did. And Michael is amazing with maps. He’s mapped the whole kingdom several times, knowing every stretch of land in Tsarstvo. And Carla…” He noticed Maddie glance over to where Christopher was. “Carla’s amazing with kids, you know that. And as hard as it was to lose your wife, for your son to lose his mother, you need someone who can help you take care of your son.”

Eddie sighed as he glanced at the people who had come with Maddie. They looked like good people. Hell, they were good people. They had helped Maddie escape after Lord Kendall had attacked her. And they didn’t deserve any hardship. 

“Alright,” Eddie said and Maddie smiled. “I’ll find a place for them. And I could find one for you too, if you wanted to stay here.”

“I don’t think I can,” Maddie said a little sadly. “Everything about this place...I see him everywhere, Eddie.” Eddie nodded, knowing Maddie meant her brother. And he knew the feeling. He saw Buck everywhere in the castle. Running through the hallways from an annoyed knight, sneaking into the kitchen, practicing with their swords in the courtyard, and of course in the garden. He was haunted by memories of Buck everywhere he turned. “Besides, I’m happy in the village. I finally get to help people.”

“Well then, perhaps I can provide you with some protection,” Eddie said. “Perhaps have a knight or two keep an eye on you.” Maddie smiled at that. 

“You’re the king, so I can’t really say no,” Maddie said and Eddie chuckled a little. “Thank you Eddie.”

“Of course.” Maddie nodded, before turning to walk away. But then, she stopped and turned back towards him. “I’m not giving up, just so you know. My brother...I know Buck’s still out there Eddie. And I won’t give up until I see him again.”

“Then I won’t either.” Maddie attempted a smile before walking over to the others. Eddie just watched her as she spoke to them, seeing the relief flit across their face. Maybe it was foolish to hope that Buck was still out there, but he couldn’t just give up.

He refused to believe their conversation in the garden was the last one they would ever have.

* * *

**King Eddie, age 32**

“Everything is all set for the ball tomorrow evening.” Eddie was walking down one of the hallways, Hen walking with him. “The kitchen is working on the food and have promised a feast to remember.”

“And the attendees?”

“Lady Buckley and Sir Han will be there,” Hen said. Eddie glanced at them.

“You must be pleased.” Hen smirked and shrugged. “I realize separating the dream team wasn’t a well-liked decision…”

“I can work with anyone,” Hen said with a wave of her hand. “Besides, I think the switch has been positive for a lot of parties.” Eddie tilted his head at that and Hen’s smirk only grew. Hen was notorious for being a gossip. When Eddie was younger, he had no problem just asking her about the castle gossip. As the king, he had to have more decorum.

But he did still want to know what was happening in his own castle. Hen chuckled, clearing picking up on the fact that he wanted her to elaborate 

“I think seeing my relationship with Karen and seeing how we can be a family has inspired Lena,” Hen said. “Since she has been eyeing the kids’ teacher.” Eddie nodded. Now that she mentioned it, he had caught Lena staring forlornly at Ms. Flores, the castle’s schoolteacher. “And Chim, well as much as he claims he misses being on a patrol with Bobby and I, I think he likes spending time with Lady Buckley more.” Eddie quirked an eyebrow at that. “The man looks at her like she hung the moon.”

“Well, good for both of them,” Eddie said. 

“You know you could just ask me what’s going on in the castle,” Hen said. “Karen’s sick of hearing the gossip and Athena and I usually talk about our kids.”

“A king can’t just ask about castle gossip.”

“He can if the knight he’s asking has known him since he was a pesky prince.” Eddie scoffed, good-naturedly at that. They stopped walking and Hen turned to face him fully. “I know you’ve been worried about the ball, but it will go off without a hitch. Bobby, Athena, myself, we’re all going to make sure of that.”

“I know,” Eddie said. “And I’m sure it will. Although, this addition of it being a masquerade ball doesn’t quell my concerns.”

“It’ll be fun,” Hen assured him. “Maybe you can even continue the tradition of pranking Chimney at the ball.”

“I don’t need to teach my son that,” Eddie said and Hen snorted. “Thank you Hen, for everything.”

“Yeah well,” Hen said with a smile. “I didn’t mind being a knight when your parents were in charge. But I really like being a knight under your leadership.” And then she turned and walked away. Eddie sighed to himself, taking a moment to compose himself. 

He knew having the ball was a good thing. And even more, it was proving that he could move forward, that he wasn’t haunted by the past. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. The thought of a ball scared him. He didn’t want people to get hurt. He didn’t want his son to get hurt. And mostly, he didn’t want to relive his own hurt from that night. He didn’t want to relive when it all went wrong. 

But he had to. He was going to attend the ball and be the best damn king he could be. He had to be, for the good of the kingdom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie huffed back a sigh as he watched everyone interacting. All the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing, talking and dancing. And even though they were all in jovial moods, Eddie was feeling the exact opposite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I said I was gonna update this every other day but then I got two really sweet anons on Tumblr talking about the story and it got me so excited to share that I'm just gonna update it now and probably every day. I just love this story so much and it gets me excited that other people love it too!

**King Eddie, age 32**

Eddie huffed back a sigh as he watched everyone interacting. All the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing, talking and dancing. And even though they were all in jovial moods, Eddie was feeling the exact opposite. 

He was trying, he really was. He had spoken with Maddie and Chimney, who seemed to be having an enjoyable time. He snuck a few bites of food with Christopher before everything had been served. But every time he found himself enjoying himself, he was haunted by memories of the last ball. He could see himself dancing with Shannon as Buck danced with Ali not even a few steps away. He remembered constantly glancing over at Buck, who would send him occasional subtle smiles. 

And then there was the courtyard.

His eyes kept drifting to the courtyard, barely steps away from the ballroom. Like the garden, he avoided it. It was too tied to Buck, too tied to one of the worst tragedies of his life. He also couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened if Maddie hadn’t interrupted. He remembered how close his hand had been to Buck’s, how easy it would’ve been to reach out for Buck’s hand. And yet, he hadn’t. Because he was confused and afraid. But maybe if he had, maybe things would’ve been different today. 

Maybe Buck would still be around.

“Your majesty.” He was brought out of his thoughts by Bobby’s voice. He offered his advisor an attempt at a smile and Bobby just nodded. “I wanted to check in, see how you were feeling.” Eddie wanted to admit that he was miserable, that he wanted this whole forsaken event to be over, that every person in a mask at this stupid masquerade ball terrified him, that he felt like something bad was going to happen. 

But he didn’t.

Instead, he looked around the room and spotted Athena. She was smiling, watching Michael dance with May and swaying gently to the music.

“Everything is perfect,” Eddie said. “Now, I think your wife needs someone to dance with.” Bobby glanced over at Athena, a smile crossing his face. “It’s rude to keep a beautiful woman waiting.”

“Just let me know if you need anything,” Bobby said. And once Eddie had nodded, Bobby went over to Athena, who happily accepted his hand as he led her towards the dance floor. Even though Bobby had offered to listen, as he always did, Eddie already knew he didn’t plan to bother Bobby with what was going on in his head. He wouldn’t understand anyways. No one would. Not even Maddie. 

“Dad!” Christopher came over to him, Carla right behind him, and Eddie smiled, a little relief flooding through him. He scooped the boy up and Christopher giggled. “This is so much fun! Way more fun than my homework.” Eddie chuckled at that. 

“You said you liked your assignment,” Carla said. “You couldn’t stop talking about it earlier.”

“But that was before Denny’s mom was teaching me how to shoot potatoes with a spoon!” Eddie chuckled. Clearly, Hen was going to make sure that the tradition of a prince messing with the knights had to continue. “Besides I didn’t get to finish my research in the library because of…”

“You know, you still haven’t had dinner.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at Carla somewhat cutting Christopher off. But, he just assumed he was being paranoid.

“I hear the food is really good tonight,” Eddie said, tickling his son’s side. “They even made your favorite.” Christopher’s eyes lit up at that and Eddie smiled. “And after you eat, maybe I can show you how to really shoot potatoes.”

“Okay!” Eddie set Christopher down and the boy took off, Carla quickly following after him. As soon as Christopher was gone, Eddie let out a sigh. He knew his paranoia was off the charts because of the past. The masks certainly didn’t help but he knew he was just being ridiculous. He needed to relax.

He needed to show everyone that he could put the past behind him and enjoy himself. Even if, on the inside, he was totally freaking out.

* * *

**Buck, age 28**

Carla had kept to her word and hadn’t told anyone that Buck was hiding out in the library. She had also brought him food, fresh clothes, and a mask. Apparently, the Independence Day Ball was a masquerade ball. That actually worked in his favor because he could actually be at the ball, keeping an eye out for Doug or any of his goons.

So far, nothing had happened. It did, however, give Buck time to observe everything and everyone. He had seen Maddie again, looking as radiant as ever. Sir Han was with her as he had been when Buck saw her the other day. He had spotted them dancing, Maddie wearing a happy smile on her face. It assured him that his sister would be safe, that she had someone protecting her who cared for her and who she cared for. So, if Doug did strike tonight, he knew Madde would be safe. 

His jaw had nearly dropped when he had spotted May dancing with Michael. She was definitely not the little girl he remembered, skipping around his family’s castle. She was almost an adult now and she held herself with the same grace as her mother. What had surprised him was seeing Athena dancing with someone else, specifically the Diaz’s most trusted advisor, Lord Nash. Buck was confused for a few reasons; Athena and Bobby were staring at each other with such love that it had surprised Buck, and Michael didn’t seem bothered by it at all. So, there was clearly a lot there that he was missing. And maybe, sometime soon, he’d find out what had happened there when he was gone.

Of course, all those thoughts went away when he saw Eddie. He was mostly alone, occasionally speaking with people, but mostly just choosing to observe everyone. It made Buck want to go to him, to tell him that he was okay, that he was back. But time had passed and Eddie had moved on. Buck was sure Princess Shannon, or Queen Shannon as she probably was now, was somewhere. So, Buck didn’t go to Eddie. Eventually, he would speak to him. Eventually, he would speak to everyone.

But now wasn’t the moment. 

“Hey!” He was brought out of his thoughts by Carla’s voice. His eyes went wide when he saw a masked person grabbing Eddie’s son. He was certain they were one of Doug’s goons. 

So, without a second thought, he jumped into action. He wouldn’t let Doug win this time. And he also wouldn’t let anything happen to anyone at the ball, especially not Eddie’s son.

* * *

**King Eddie, age 32**

“Hey!” Eddie’s fears about the ball were realized when he heard Carla shout. He turned suddenly, immediately trying to find his son. And of course, because clearly he should’ve trusted his paranoia about this damn ball, it was Christopher that was in trouble. 

He felt an all encompassing rage when he saw a masked person grab his son. He grabbed his sword, ready to run it through any person who would dare hurt Christopher. But before he could jump in, someone else did. 

Their back was to him, so he couldn’t make out any distinguishing features. They also were unarmed, but were still trying to stop this person who had Christopher. 

“Your majesty.” It was Hen by his side but Eddie shook his head. 

“We get Christopher first,” Eddie said. “Then we deal with whoever these men are.” Hen nodded as Eddie quickly made his way over to them.

“Let the kid go.” Eddie froze. The voice of the man who was trying to save his son sounded eerily familiar. However, Eddie jumped back into action when he saw his son about to be dropped. He was able to grab Christopher before he hit the ground, the boy letting out a startled cry.

“I’ve got you kid,” Eddie said, cradling his son to his chest. Hen and Lena were by his side instantly and he was ready to pass Christopher to one of them, still enraged that someone tried to hurt his son. 

But then, the man who had grabbed Christopher, pulled out a dagger and stabbed the other man. As one took off, the other crumpled to the ground. 

“Stop him!” Eddie commanded. All of the knights in the room went running after the man trying to get away.

“Dad,” Christopher cried, pulling himself closer to Eddie. 

“You’re okay,” Eddie promised. He saw Carla coming over, as the rest of the ballroom watched him, and he gently tried to pass Christopher to her. The boy refused and Eddie sighed. “I just have to check on something okay?” Christopher nodded with a sniff as he set Christopher down by Carla. 

Then he approached the person who tried to save his son. 

They were kneeling on the floor, holding their side. Their head, which was still covered by a mask, was tipped down. He was groaning and Eddie was sure he could see blood dripping on the floor. He wanted to say something, to thank this man for trying to save his son. But he couldn’t help but wonder why their voice sounded so familiar. 

So, without a second thought, he unmasked them. 

“Oh my god.” Shock ran through him as he stared at a face he hadn’t seen in ten years. 

“Eddie.” He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Buck was alive and right in front of him. He felt like he was back in the garden, staring at someone so important to him but unable to do anything, unable to make a single move. 

“Buck!” Maddie came running across the room to her brother. She managed to catch him before he fell over to the ground, blood steadily flowing from his wound. “We need help!”

“Eddie.” He knelt in front of Buck, who was breathing heavily. “Eddie, I…” And then his eyes closed, his body slumping forward. Eddie stared in shock. He still couldn’t believe this. Buck was alive. He felt Bobby pulling him away as people rushed over to help Buck. Buck, who was alive, somehow after all this time.

Eddie could only watch, hoping that Buck would be okay, hoping that, after all this time, they could finally talk. After ten years, he had so much still to say.

So, Buck had to be okay so Eddie could finally finish that conversation from so many years ago.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You both should get some rest,” Eddie said. It was late. They all had been waiting for news about Buck, needing to know that he was okay. And he was going to be okay. They just needed him to wake up. “I had a guest room made up for you.”
> 
> “I…” Maddie looked at Buck, almost like she was afraid to leave his side. 
> 
> “I’ll stay with him,” Eddie promised.

**King Eddie, age 32**

“We’ve done everything we can.” Eddie stared at Buck, who was lying in a bed, eyes still closed and his wound patched up. “He needs to rest and we can better evaluate his injuries when he’s awake.”

“Thank you,” Athena said, since Eddie couldn’t seem to find his voice. The doctor nodded and left the room. Maddie was sitting by Buck’s bedside, holding onto his hand. 

“I still don’t understand,” Maddie said, staring at her brother. “How? And where has he been?”

“Only he can answer that,” Athena said. “So, we have to wait until he wakes up.” Maddie nodded with a sniff.

“You both should get some rest,” Eddie said. It was late. They all had been waiting for news about Buck, needing to know that he was okay. And he was going to be okay. They just needed him to wake up. “I had a guest room made up for you.”

“I…” Maddie looked at Buck, almost like she was afraid to leave his side. 

“I’ll stay with him,” Eddie promised. Maddie just nodded, sniffing again. She squeezed Buck’s hand before getting up and following Athena out of the room. Once the door was shut and the room was silent, Eddie let out a long sigh. 

He took the seat that Maddie had been occupying and just stared at Buck. He had so many questions running through his mind. What had happened to Buck? There had been no sign of him in his family’s castle. Most people had just called him the missing prince to not upset Maddie, when really they all had assumed that he had been killed. But he was alive. He was alive and right in front of him.

He looked different, older definitely, but also like he had been through something. And what he had been through, Eddie couldn’t help but wonder. Had he been trapped somewhere in the kingdom? Had someone been holding him captive all this time? He looked over Buck. Other than the obvious wound, he couldn’t see any other sign of captivity. Of course, he knew speculating wouldn’t do anything. He would only get his answers when Buck was awake. 

Which meant he had to wait. 

He stared down at Buck’s hand, the one Maddie had been holding. Like the night in the courtyard, it would be so easy for him to reach out and take Buck’s hand. But it made him wonder what his feelings towards Buck were. He remembered how shocked he had been when Buck had kissed him and confessed his feelings. But he had left before Eddie could say anything in response. And now, well now it had been years. They had both been through so much in that time. Was Buck even the same person that Eddie remembered?

Was Eddie the same person that Buck remembered?

He had so many questions and no answers. So, as he leaned back in the chair, he knew waiting was the only thing he could do.

So, waiting was what he would do.

* * *

**Prince Buck, age 17**

“I don’t care if they’re princes! I’ll still kill them!” Buck ran through the hallways, a laugh escaping his lips. He was fast, not that he actually expected anyone to chase after them. 

“Library,” Eddie hissed, running in step with Buck. Buck nodded as they ran towards the library. Once they reached the doors, they quickly made their way inside and towards the bookshelves. Eddie gave Buck a nod before pushing one of the shelves out of the way. Buck ducked inside, Eddie following after him. 

Once they were both safely inside the hidden nook, they both burst out laughing. 

“You’d think Sir Han would be used to this by now,” Buck said as he leaned against the wall. Eddie chuckled, his shoulder bumping Buck’s as he sat next to him. 

“Well, he shouldn’t be such an easy target.” Buck nodded with a smirk. They fell into a comfortable silence, Buck smiling a little at the ease he always felt around Eddie. He remembered a time when he thought Eddie was a jerk, simply because Eddie was better at something than he was (if Buck had to think about it, it might have been archery, but he doesn’t remember anymore). But all it took was one conversation about their lives, about being princes, and about how no one really understood what that meant, for the two to bond. 

Buck was grateful for Eddie. His parents were always busy, claiming they had to focus on their kingdom and protecting it. In fact, his parents were so busy that they had barely raised him. They had spent years passing him off to people who worked in the castle. Once Carla came along, he at least had someone who genuinely cared about him and his well-being but it hadn’t been the same. 

And sure, he had Maddie, but sometimes it felt like Maddie didn’t really get him. Maddie was the perfect royal; she followed the rules, she listened to their parents, and she always talked about what was right for the kingdom. But Buck wasn’t wired that way. He hated those rules. And sometimes he wanted to be selfish. But he had always felt bad for feeling that way. 

Until he met Eddie. 

Eddie made him realize that maybe he wasn’t so selfish for thinking that way, that it was okay to hate the rules sometimes. After all, Eddie, who was also a perfect royal, hated the rules too. And he was going to be king! It all made Buck not feel so alone in this world. 

“What’s got you all furrowed brow?” Eddie asked, bumping Buck’s shoulder. Buck just smiled and shrugged. “Come on, you can talk to me about anything, you know that.” Buck’s smile only grew and Eddie smiled back at him.

“I’m just really glad you’re my friend,” Buck said. And in the darkness of the little hidden nook, Buck swore Eddie’s smile was like sunshine. 

“Yeah?” Buck nodded. “Well, I’m really glad you’re my friend too.” They fell into a comfortable silence, the weight of Eddie’s shoulder against his comforting him.

“Hey Eddie?” Eddie glanced over at Buck “Can you promise me something?” Eddie nodded. “No matter what happens, no matter how our families act, just promise me we’ll always be close?”

“Yeah Buck, we’ll always be close.” And Buck smiled so hard, he could feel it all the way down to his heart.

* * *

**Buck, age 28**

A groan escaped Buck’s lips as his eyes slowly opened. He was confused and in pain, something he had grown quite used to lately. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he expected to be staring at the bleak walls of the cell that Doug had been holding him in.

Instead, he was staring at the canopy of a bed. He looked around, still confused. Was he back in Ali’s cabin? But then, as he took in the ornate decorations of the room, he realized where he was. 

He sat up quickly, which he immediately regretted. He grabbed his side, letting out a groan, as everything came rushing back to him. The ball, seeing Eddie, one of Doug’s goons trying to take Eddie’s son.

“Easy.” Buck looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Standing by the bedside was Eddie, a worried expression on his face. 

“Eddie.” He tried to sit up again and Eddie’s hand pressed against his shoulder, stopping him. Eddie then gently helped him move to a sitting position. Buck tried to ignore the way his heart beat a little faster as Eddie helped him. 

“Last night was, uh, a shock to say the least,” Eddie said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. “I mean...you’re...you’re alive. I...we all thought…”

“I’m not,” Buck said. “I’m here. I’m right here.” Eddie just nodded, swallowing a little. Buck just watched him, trying to not let those old feelings come back. He couldn’t. Too much time had passed and they had changed. Not to mention, Eddie had moved on. 

“There’s so much I want to ask you,” Eddie said. “And so much I want to tell you.” Buck bit the inside of his cheek, not necessarily wanting to hear about how happy Eddie probably was in his marriage, or how he’d probably fallen in love with his wife after all the time. He knew that would break his heart. “But that last night I saw you…”

“Eddie,” Buck said, cutting him off. “I know you want to talk. But we can’t.”

“Buck.”

“Eddie that attack last night wasn’t random,” Buck said. “Lord Kendall is alive. And he wants the kingdom. He wants to be king and nothing is going to stop him this time.”

“Buck.”

“Eddie, you have to believe me,” Buck implored. “Lord Kendall is out there and he has to be stopped.” Eddie just stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “Eddie, please.”

“I’ll speak with my council,” Eddie said, getting up. “We will stop him this time, Buck. He’s taken too much from all of us.” Buck just nodded. Eddie didn’t move for a second, looking like he wanted to say something more. But then he straightened up and left the room. 

Once he was gone, Buck let out a long sigh. It didn’t matter how he felt all those years ago. Things were different now. Both he and Eddie were different now. So, he couldn’t be in love with Eddie, especially not when Eddie had moved on and made a life for himself. And Buck was happy for him because Eddie seemed happy. He had seen how Eddie had interacted with his son, how gentle and kind he was. Eddie was happy with how his life was. Buck wasn’t going to blow that all apart just because he had finally returned. 

No, his feelings didn’t matter. What mattered was protecting the people who mattered most to him and stopping Doug. Nothing else could matter, no matter much it hurt Buck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been a mess of emotions since the attack for a variety of reasons. Of course, he was terrified that someone would try to hurt his son. 
> 
> But he also was a mess of emotions over Buck being alive. He was relieved, confused, and scared. He didn’t know what the future held for them, especially with how his last conversation with Buck had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this chapter at the wall like cooked spaghetti to see if it'll stick*

**King Eddie, age 32**

“So the attack was orchestrated by Lord Kendall?” Eddie was sitting in the council chambers, his usual team of advisors, along with Maddie and Chimney at the table.

“That’s what Buck confirmed,” Eddie said. “He said Lord Kendall still wants the kingdom.”

“I knew we hadn’t seen the last of that bastard,” Athena said. Eddie glanced at Maddie, who had a concerned look on her face. Eddie understood of course. He remembered the state Maddie had been when she had shown up at the castle all those years ago. It was clear to him then that all of Buck’s dislike and distrust of Doug had been warranted. 

“There is round the clock protection for Christopher,” Bobby said. Eddie nodded, trying to stay calm. He had been a mess of emotions since the attack for a variety of reasons. Of course, he was terrified that someone would try to hurt his son. 

But he also was a mess of emotions over Buck being alive. He was relieved, confused, and scared. He didn’t know what the future held for them, especially with how his last conversation with Buck had gone. When they were younger, Buck had always been open about his emotions and talking about how he was feeling. But it was clear, with how he had avoided his own self to warn Eddie about Doug, that he had changed. And that made Eddie wonder if his feelings had changed. It had been so long since their last conversation in the garden. Maybe Buck didn’t feel the same way anymore. 

But right now, Eddie couldn’t think about that. Right now, he had to focus on the kingdom.

“I would appreciate it if Lena or Hen could be a part of that round the clock protection,” Eddie said, glancing over at them. They were his two best knights after all.

“I can go,” Lena said. Eddie nodded to her and then she left the room.

“We have to assume,” Maddie began. “That Lord Kendall already has a way into the castle.” Eddie nodded. 

“It’s likely he has a mole in here,” Athena said. “We can start questioning the staff and see where everyone’s loyalty lies.”

“Good,” Eddie said. “We also have to assume that he’ll use any methods possible to get what he wants. Anyone who isn’t able to defend themselves should seek protection.” He looked over at Athena and Hen. “If May, Harry, and Denny want to stay with Christopher, then I’m okay with that. Karen as well.”

“Thank your majesty,” Hen said. “That would definitely reassure me.” Eddie was about to say something else when the door opened. Maddie gasped and got up quickly. 

“Buck!” Eddie turned to see Buck walking, well limping into the room. Maddie ran over to him. “You’re supposed to be…”

“I’m fine,” Buck said, waving her off.

“You were stabbed last night,” Maddie countered. “Along with god knows what other injuries you have.”

“Maddie,” Buck huffed. 

“No, she’s got the right idea,” Athena said. Buck gave both women a look. Eddie just watched Buck. Of course Buck would be too stubborn to rest. Eddie should’ve expected that. “Your butt should be in a bed.”

“I can help.”

“Not with a stab wound you can’t,” Maddie said. Buck glanced at Eddie, who just gave him a look. Buck huffed but threw his hands up. “I’m walking you back to make sure you’re resting.” She pushed him, just slightly out of the room, since Buck was grumbling to himself and dragging his feet. Chimney glanced at Eddie and Eddie nodded. Chimney got up and followed after them, knowing that especially now, Maddie needed the protection. Eddie let out a small sigh before looking at everyone who was still there. 

“Now, where were we?”

* * *

**Buck, age 28**

“Maddie, stop pushing me.” Buck huffed as his sister pushed him into the room he had woken up in. He didn’t want to just lie around. He knew he was hurt, but he needed to help. He needed to stop Lord Kendall. After everything he had been through, he needed to do just that. Maddie closed the door, her back to Buck. 

He was about to say something, when she spun around, pulling him into a crushing hug.

“You’re alive,” Maddie said as Buck felt tears dripping onto his shirt. He hugged her back as tightly as he could with the injury in his side. “I thought...but you’re here, you’re alive.”

“I’m okay, Maddie,” Buck promised. Maddie pulled away, nodding, as she wiped some of her tears away. “I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m back.”

“And once this is all over, I want to hear about where on Earth you’ve been.” Buck nodded, with a slight chuckle. “But right now, you need to get back into that bed.”

“Maddie.” Buck didn’t want to rest. There were so many more things he could than lying there in a bed. 

“You need to rest!” Buck huffed. “Buck, you’re hurt. You’ve been through so much. I just need to know that you’re okay.” Buck just stared at his sister. Even after all this time, she was still looking out for him. But he didn’t need to be protected. He needed to be in that council chamber, coming up with a plan to stop Doug.

“Maddie, I have been through so much because of that bastard,” Buck said. “More than you could possibly know. I need to be a part of that meeting. You have to let me help.”

“You can’t help, you’re recovering from a stab wound!” Buck huffed. “Evan, please. We’ve already lost so much because of Doug.” Buck frowned sadly, that bloody knife in Doug’s hand still vivid in his memories to this day. That bastard had killed his parents, abused his sister, nearly killed him, and shipped him off to another kingdom. Doug had to pay. But it was clear Maddie wasn’t going to let him be a part of that. 

And after all these years, he still knew better than to argue with his sister. So, with another huff, he got back into the bed.

“Thank you,” Maddie said, sighing a little. “I just need to know that you’re going to be okay and you’re going to be safe.”

“I could say the same to you,” Buck said, just as there was a knock at the door. Chimney poked his head in and Maddie smiled a little at him. “But I have a feeling you’ll be okay.” Maddie patted his cheek and Buck sighed. 

“Rest, okay?” Buck just nodded and then Maddie headed out of the room, Chimney following after her. Buck huffed out a breath and let his head fall against the pillow. He didn’t want to be lying in that bed. He wanted to be out there. But Maddie wasn’t going to let that happen. 

So, Buck would need someone else on his side. Someone like the king.

* * *

**King Eddie, age 32**

Eddie sighed as he approached the door. They had a plan to deal with Lord Kendall. They had guards protecting Christopher. Bobby and Athena were questioning the staff. He had his sword on him at all times. They were ready. 

Now, he just needed to deal with Buck. 

It was clear that Buck wanted to be involved in their plan. Why else would he have limped out of bed? Why else would he have come into the council chamber? The problem was, Eddie didn’t want Buck’s help. Well, technically they could use Buck’s help, but Eddie didn’t want Buck to get hurt. After that haunting memory of Buck running away from him and the new terror of watching Buck be stabbed in front of him, Eddie was not willing to put Buck in harm’s way. He needed Buck to stay safe.

But, convincing Buck of that wasn’t going to be easy. It was clear Buck was still as stubborn as Eddie remembered.

“Eddie, thank god.” Eddie gave his friend a look. Buck was sitting on the bed, looking pretty impatient. “I cannot handle another lecture from Athena. Also, her lecturing skills have only gotten better and I don’t know how she does it.”

“Whatever she said, I’m sure she made several good points,” Eddie said, walking over to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Really good.” Eddie frowned. He glanced down at Buck’s side. He couldn’t see it because Buck was wearing a shirt, but he knew there was a bandage there, covering a wound that Buck got protecting his son. “Eddie?”

“Please don’t ask me.” Buck frowned and Eddie sighed. “Buck please.”

“Eddie, come on,” Buck said, moving to get up. Eddie shook his head and Buck paused, watching him. “You are fighting someone who is truly evil and will do anything to get what he wants. You need all the help you get. And, you know I am one of the best with a sword.”

“I know you were.” Buck frowned at that and Eddie sighed “Time has passed, Buck. I don’t know what your combat skills are now and we don’t have time to find out.”

“Eddie,” Buck begged, those perfect, blue eyes staring intently at Eddie. “I can help. I can fight. You have to let me help. You have to…”

“Buck stop!” Buck’s mouth shut as soon as Eddie cut him off, a slightly startled look on Buck’s face. “I...people who care about you lost you once. Don’t make them do it again.”

“You sound like Maddie.” Eddie sighed, running a hand down his face. Buck was still watching him. 

“Your sister’s smart,” Eddie said. “And you should listen to her. You should listen to both of us.” Buck sighed, ready to say something. Eddie knew this would just be a back and forth and he needed to prepare for a real argument. 

But then, a bell started ringing. And ringing. And ringing. And ringing.

“That’s the alarm,” Buck said. “He’s here.” Eddie went to say something but Buck got up. “Sorry.”

“Buck!” Eddie tried to grab for Buck’s arm as the blonde ran out of the room. “Damn it Buck!” Eddie tore out of the room after him. Somehow, even with an injury, Buck was fast. Eddie felt his chest tightening, watching Buck run away. He was not going to go through this again. He was not going to lose Buck again. 

So, he kept running after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it had been years since he had been there, Buck still clearly knew the castle well. So one sneaky turn and Eddie had lost track of him, which didn’t help the tightening in his chest. He needed to find Buck. He needed to know that Buck was safe. He couldn’t lose him again. 
> 
> He rounded the corner just as he heard a scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thinks about all the sweet reviews I got and how it immediately made me want to update this story*

**King Eddie, age 32**

Even though it had been years since he had been there, Buck still clearly knew the castle well. So one sneaky turn and Eddie had lost track of him, which didn’t help the tightening in his chest. He needed to find Buck. He needed to know that Buck was safe. He couldn’t lose him again. 

He rounded the corner just as he heard a scream. 

Ana, Christopher’s teacher, was on the floor covering her head. One of Doug’s goons, based on his sneer and the way he was stalking towards her, had a sword raised ready to attack. Eddie grabbed his sword, ready to jump in, when Lena came out of nowhere.

“Back off creep!” Lena shouted, kicking the guy backwards. He hit the wall with a thud and then Lena struck him so hard that he keeled over. Lena looked at Eddie and then at Ana. “I’ve got this.” Eddie nodded and continued down the hallway. 

“This is kind of like old times!” A little further down, he came upon Chimney and Hen, swords clanging against more of Doug’s goons. Maddie and Karen were huddled in the corner, Denny hiding behind Karen’s leg. Karen had both of her hands in front of her son, protecting him, while Maddie had a small dagger in her hand. Even though Hen and Chimney were some of the best fighters, Eddie’s hand went to his sword, ready to join them. 

But then, he heard a familiar shout.

“Dad!” His heart nearly stopped when he heard Christopher yelling for him. He didn’t even look at the others as he started moving again. He ran past the others, towards his son’s voice. It was becoming clear to him that these were all distractions, that like last night, Christopher was the target. 

It chilled Eddie to the bone realizing that Lord Kendall was the one going after his son. Not one of his goons, but him. 

So, he ran as fast as he could, hoping to get to Christopher in time and unwilling to consider any other alternative but keeping his son safe from a vile bastard like Lord Kendall.

* * *

**Buck, age 28**

Buck bit the inside of his cheek as he ran, trying to ignore the pain that was burning through him as he ran. It didn’t matter that he was hurt, that he had been stabbed not even twenty four hours before. What mattered was stopping Doug, the person who had put him through hell for far too long. That had him running faster than he ever had. 

He had lost Eddie pretty early on, ducking into a few different corridors to get away from him. He knew it wasn’t necessarily a smart idea since Eddie was a damn good fighter, but if Eddie had caught up to him then he would’ve stopped Buck from fighting. And after everything he had been through, Buck was not going to sit on the sidelines for this battle. 

He rounded a corner, nearly running into May as he did.

“Buck!” May shouted, throwing her arms around him. He hugged the girl, still startled that the little kid who used to run around his castle was almost an adult now. “He...he’s got Christopher!”

“Who does?” He asked, looking down at May and seeing the terrified look in her eyes.

“Lord Kendall.” Buck’s blood ran cold. Images ran through his mind of Doug’s horrible deeds. He saw that bloody knife in Doug’s hand as he walked out of his parents room. He saw the sick smirk on Doug’s face as his goons would beat Buck down in the cell. And he saw the way Doug would look at his sister, like a predator ready to strike. 

“Which way?” May pointed just as Buck heard Christopher shout for Eddie. “Get somewhere safe, okay?” May nodded and ran the opposite direction. Buck sucked in a breath before charging towards the door of the throne room.

“Dad! Help!” He found Doug, grabbing the boy’s arm, a terrified look on Christopher’s face.

“Let the kid go.” Doug looked away from the boy and towards Buck. 

“Well, look who was dumb enough to come looking for a fight,” Doug sneered. “And without a weapon. You really are as stupid as you look.”

“Says the guy still trying to take over a kingdom ten years later,” Buck said, trying to find a weapon, or something he could use to fight Doug. “I guess the first failure wasn’t enough.” Doug growled, using his free hand to point his sword at Buck.

“After I kill you and the little prince,” Doug said, his grip tightening on Christopher’s arm. “Your sister’s next.” Doug pushed Christopher down, who let out a pained yelp, before charging towards Buck. Buck ducked the sword and ran over to Christopher. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, helping the boy up. Christopher was about to say something, when his eyes went wide. 

“Look out!” Buck spun around just as a sword came crashing down towards him. He bobbed away and then knocked Doug backwards. He looked back at Christopher, who had a look of terror in his eyes. 

“Just stay behind me, okay?” Christopher nodded, doing as Buck said. Buck turned back around just as Doug was pulling himself up, a pissed off look on his face. “You’re not going to win.”

“At this point, I’ll just settle for knowing you’re really dead this time,” Doug growled out, twisting the sword as he spoke. He charged again and Buck could only duck and dodge, one hand keeping Christopher behind him. 

But of course, he was still injured, something he had been purposefully ignoring until it was prevalent. But now, as he moved faster than he was probably able to, trying to duck Doug’s attacks, he could feel the pain from the wound crawling it’s way up him. And Doug could clearly tell as well.

So, with one well-timed strike to Buck’s already injured side, Doug smirked as Buck dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Buck grabbed his side, trying not to cry out. He felt Christopher grab his other arm, shaking him slightly. Doug stalked towards them, ready to attack.

But then he had to jump backwards, when a sword came rushing out towards him. Doug’s eyes widened as Eddie entered the room, sword pointed at him. Eddie looked past Doug briefly, his eyes connecting with Buck. 

“You two alright?” Buck just nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he’d let out some sort of pained cry. “Good. Christopher, just stay behind Buck, okay?” Buck glanced back at Christopher, who still looked scared but nodded at his dad’s statement. 

And then, as Buck looked back over at Eddie, their swords knocked together, a deafening sound in the room. Buck could only watch in concerned silence as Eddie fought Doug. Buck had been too proud when he was younger to admit how good Eddie was with a sword, always claiming he could take Eddie. But now, as he moved with ease and concentration, Buck knew there was no one better with a sword than Eddie. It almost made Buck hopeful. 

But then he saw that evil glint in Doug’s eyes. Buck was ready to call out to Eddie when Doug spat directly in Eddie’s face. Eddie let out a shout and then Doug shoved Eddie back, hard.

“Eddie!” Buck shouted. Eddie hit the floor a few feet in front of him and Buck grabbed his arms, hauling Eddie towards him.

“Killing the two princes,” Doug said with a sick smirk as he approached them. “How fitting. Well, three princes, I suppose.” Buck sucked in a breath and he glanced at Eddie. Eddie reached one hand to his son, in a protective gesture. His other hand wrapped around Buck’s, squeezing Buck’s hand as he did. Buck stared at Eddie, a thousand words on his tongue, but unable to say anything. He saw the shadow of Doug’s sword, but couldn’t look away from Eddie, wanting those deep brown eyes to be the last thing he saw. 

But then Doug’s sword clattered to the ground. 

Buck turned quickly back towards Doug. Doug was holding his side, a dribble of red appearing under his hand.

“That’s for my parents.” Buck stared in shock at his sister, a dagger dropping from her hand. Doug held his side, cursing loudly as blood started to pour out of the wound. Maddie pushed him down to the ground and Doug groaned. Maddie just glowered at him, no sign of fear on her face. “That’s for my brother.” Maddie glanced at him and Buck just nodded. And then, with one last look of anger, her foot struck his ribs, causing Doug to shout out in pain. “And that’s for me.”

Buck sunk backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him. Guards came flooding into the room, led by Bobby and Hen. He felt the adrenaline starting to wear, feeling a whole lot of pain, along with his relief. 

“We did it,” Eddie breathed out, squeezing Buck’s hand. Buck just nodded, his breath starting to grow heavy. He saw Chimney approach his sister and Maddie throwing her arms around him, Chimney simply wrapping his arms protectively around her. “Buck?” He glanced at Eddie, the world starting to spin as he did. 

“It’s over,” He managed to get out as his body started to move closer and closer to the floor. He felt Eddie’s arms grab for him, trying to keep him upright. “It’s finally over.”

And as the pain became too much to bear and relief at knowing the battle was won, Buck’s eyes slipped shut, the anchor of Eddie’s arms dragging him safely to the pain.

* * *

**King Eddie, age 32**

“Lord Kendall and anyone who assisted him are in the dungeons.” Eddie sat at the head of the table, staring at his very exhausted council members who were present. He could tell everyone just wanted to call it a day and rest. But there were a few things that they needed to take care of. 

“And everyone is safe and accounted for?”

“May and Harry are with Michael,” Athena said. “They’re a little shaken up, but okay.”

“Hen wanted to stay with Denny and Karen,” Bobby said. “And Lena wanted to make sure Ana was alright.” Eddie nodded. He could see how tired both Athena and Bobby looked. 

“Then that will be all for now,” Eddie said. “I think everyone could use the rest.”

“But Lord Kendall,” Bobby started and Eddie sighed a little. “What are we planning on doing with him?”

“I’d like to leave that up to Lady Buckley,” Eddie said, glancing over at Maddie. “So, we’ll discuss that.” Bobby nodded. “Bobby, you both look tired. Go rest.” Bobby nodded and then he and Athena got up and left the room. That left just him, Maddie, and Chimney. 

“Can you give us a minute?” Maddie asked, glancing back at Chimney. 

“I’ll just be right outside,” He said and Maddie smiled a little as he left. Once he was gone, she let out a long sigh.

“Is your son alright?” Maddie asked. 

“Yes,” Eddie said. “Thanks to Buck, who didn’t listen to either of us.”

“Not surprising, of course,” Maddie said and Eddie smirked a little. “I know you want me to make a decision about what to do about Doug, but I’d like Buck’s input too. I don’t know what happened to him during all that time, but I have a feeling Doug played a part in a lot of what happened.”

“Then we’ll wait,” Eddie said. “The doctor stitched up his wound and he should be resting. But once he’s awake, you both can figure something out.” Maddie nodded. “It’s over Maddie. It’s really over.” Maddie nodded, her eyes tearing up a little.

“I almost gave up on him,” Maddie said, a tear making its way down her cheek. “I almost…”

“But you didn’t,” Eddie assured her. “And he’s okay Maddie. Maybe a little injured right now, but he’s okay.” Maddie nodded. “We’re all going to be okay.”

“More than okay.” Eddie smiled a little. She blew out a breath and wiped a few tears away. “I think, while I wait for Buck to wake up, I’m going to rest a little. You should too.”

“A good king never really sleeps.” Maddie gave him a look. “But I am going to go hug my son a little tighter before checking on Buck.” Maddie smiled softly. “Go on, before Chimney gets worried.” Maddie nodded before getting up and leaving the room. Eddie leaned back in his chair, just taking a moment to think. 

When he had talked to Buck the other day, all Buck was willing to talk about was Doug’s plot. Well Doug and his plot had been foiled. So now, Eddie just had to hope Buck would be willing to talk about everything else; about what happened to him, where he had been, all of that. 

But most importantly, Eddie wanted to talk about that night in the garden. Because after ten long years, he had a lot to say about it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want to make sure he’s okay.” Buck’s eyes slowly opened and he groaned a little, a dull pain in his side. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was back in that same room in Eddie’s castle. “Carla, he’s awake!”

**Buck, age 28**

“I just want to make sure he’s okay.” Buck’s eyes slowly opened and he groaned a little, a dull pain in his side. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was back in that same room in Eddie’s castle. “Carla, he’s awake!”

Buck looked around the room, trying to find the small voice that had spoken up. He was a little surprised to see Christopher sitting by the bedside, staring at him. 

“What…” Buck started to say as he tried to sit up. He winced a little and felt a hand in his shoulder helping him up. He looked to the other side and saw Carla, watching him with a relieved smile on her face. 

“Glad to see you awake,” She said. “Even though someone else was told to let you rest.” Buck looked over at Christopher who just smiled. “I should go tell everyone that you’re up.” Buck just nodded, still perplexed why Eddie’s son was there. “Christopher, will you keep an eye on Buck and make sure he doesn’t get out of that bed?” 

“Okay!” Carla smiled and then gently patted Buck’s shoulder before leaving the room. Buck glanced back over at the boy, still confused as to why he was there. 

“So do you always check on injured people?” Buck asked

“Just the ones who saved me.” Buck’s expression softened. “You saved me twice and I wanted to say thank you.”

“Well, you’re welcome.” You’re welcome didn’t seem like the right words. He wanted to say that he’d always protect a child that came from Eddie. He wanted to say that Christopher was Eddie’s son and that meant Buck would keep him safe at all costs. But he had a feeling the boy didn’t really know who he was. After all, he hadn't even been a concept when Buck had disappeared years ago. So, you’re welcome would just have to suffice.

“May says you’re the missing prince,” Christopher said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Well the only person in this room who’s a prince is you,” Buck said. “And is that really what they call me?” 

“Well everyone who talks about it,” Christopher said. “Dad never talked about it and the one time I mentioned it to him, he got all quiet and upset. He said some people didn’t like talking about the last ball.” Buck just nodded. “I kind of get why now.”

“Does your dad know you’re in here?” Buck asked. Christopher nodded and Buck felt his heart beat a little faster. “What about your mom?” Christopher tilted his head, confusion crossing his face. For a second, Buck was worried he had over-stepped or had been rude. But then a sad look crossed Christopher’s face.

“My mom’s not alive.” Buck felt his heart sink at that, guilt striking through him for even bringing the topic up. “Dad said childbirth was hard for both of us. Mom didn’t...she didn’t…”

“I’m sorry,” Buck said, a softness to his vice. Christopher nodded, sniffing a little. 

“I wish she was here,” Christopher said. “But I still have my dad. And he’s the best.” Buck smiled at that. He had only talked to Christopher two other times but he already liked the boy. But then again, this was Eddie’s son. There was no way Buck could ever dislike anything connected to Eddie. 

“Dad said you two were close when you were younger,” Christopher said, changing the topic. “I bet he was different when he was younger.”

“Well he’s always been the best with a sword,” Buck said and Christopher smiled at that. “But don’t tell him I said that because then he’ll brag.” That earned a giggle from the boy and Buck smiled. As his giggles died down, Christopher just watched Buck, as if waiting for more. “Do you want me to tell you a little about your dad when he was a kid?” Christopher nodded and Buck’s smile only grew. 

As he jumped into a story of the kinds of shenanigans he and Eddie used to get up to, he felt a tension lift off his heart. Eddie wasn’t married, at least not anymore. He was widowed and hadn’t remarried. That meant there was a chance, a chance that after all this time, maybe his feelings towards Eddie could finally be reciprocated. Maybe they could finally talk about what had happened in the garden all those years ago. 

But, a lot of time had passed. They had both grown and changed. So while Buck felt some hope, he also was worried that perhaps that ship had sailed. 

Perhaps, they had missed their opportunity long ago and now they were just closing a chapter before moving on.

* * *

Buck’s made a small noise as a movement next to him brought him out of his slumber. His eyes slowly opened, connecting with a pair of hazel eyes that he would know anywhere. Eddie just smiled a little as he gently lifted Christopher up. The boy had moved to sit on the bed as Buck had told him stories about him and Eddie growing up. He realized they both must have dozed off, because Eddie was there, gently moving Christopher from the bed.

“Hi,” Buck said, smiling softly at Eddie. Eddie just smiled back, gently adjusting the sleeping child in his arms. 

“I’m just going to put him down,” Eddie said quietly. “Then, I’d really like to talk to you.”

“I’d like that too.” Eddie nodded, a gentle intensity in his eyes. He then turned and headed out of the room. Buck sat up, stretching gently as he did. His side wasn’t hurting as much now, but he was sure there were several people in the castle who would make sure he got as much rest as possible.

The door opened and he looked up, hopeful that it was Eddie. Instead, it was Maddie at the door, looking relieved to see he was awake. She quickly crossed to him, pulling him into a hug as soon as she was close enough. 

“You were supposed to rest,” Maddie huffed as Buck hugged her back. 

“I was never very good at following the rules.” Maddie huffed again, but there was a small smile on her face as she sat down on the bed. “Are you okay, Mads?”

“Evan, you're the one with the stab wound,” Maddie pointed out. Buck gave her a look and Maddie sighed. “I’m fine, Buck. Really. What I did to Doug, it was necessary.”

“No, it was badass,” Buck said and Maddie chuckled. “And he deserves so much worse.” 

“And he’s going to get that.” Buck looked up, hearing a familiar voice. He smiled when he saw Athena standing by the door. “Lord Kendall will get what’s coming to him.” He noticed a look between Athena and Maddie and he raised an eyebrow.

“Doug is in a cell right now,” Maddie said. “Eddie wants me to decide what his fate will be. But I want you to help me with that.” Buck just nodded, his expression darkening a little. Visions of everything he had been through flashed before him. He had been to hell and back, all because of Doug.

“He deserves every rotten thing he put me through,” Buck said gripping his fists. He felt Maddie’s hand on his arm and he gently let his fingers uncoil. 

“Buck,” Athena said gently. “What exactly happened to you?” Buck sighed. 

“I’d like to know that as well.” Buck felt his stomach do a tiny flip as Eddie re-entered the room. Buck watched him and Eddie just offered him a simple, reassuring smile.

“It’s a long story,” Buck said as he sat up a little taller. Athena just nodded and Eddie simply kept his eyes on him, a softness to his gaze. 

“We’ve got time,” Maddie said, squeezing his hand. Buck glanced at all of them, feeling safe and calm, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Nothing bad was going to happen to him. He could relive all those terrible moments and be okay afterwards. He was with people who cared about him. He was safe now. So, with one last sigh, he dove into his story of what had happened to him.

* * *

**King Eddie, age 32**

Eddie kept his arms crossed over his chest as Buck spoke. He needed to do that based on how his chest tightened as Buck recounted everything he had been through. Eddie expected it to be a lot, it had been ten years after all. But the fact that Buck was still walking, still a functioning person, especially after everything he had been through, it made Eddie ache for Buck, for what he had gone through. But it also made him realize how strong Buck was, to fight through all of that and still make it back in one piece. 

“You went through the ringer,” Athena said and Buck just nodded.

“Evan,” Maddie said gently, her hand on his arm. “I am so sorry you went through all of that.” Buck shrugged. “But you’re here now. You made it back. You’re…”

“Home,” Buck said, his eyes falling on Eddie. Eddie swallowed, his heart beating a little faster as Buck looked at him. There was an uncertainty in his eyes, like that night in the garden. And Eddie wanted to wipe that uncertainty away. He wanted to say what he never got to the first time. 

“You should rest some more,” Maddie said, gently squeezing Buck’s arm as she stood up. “We’ll talk in the morning, okay?” Buck nodded and Maddie smiled before leaving the room. Eddie glanced at Athena, who looked back at Eddie, almost wondering who was going to leave first. 

“We’re all really glad you’re back,” Athena said, glancing over at Buck. She then glanced at Eddie one more time before leaving the room. The room fell into silence, Eddie just standing there and Buck watching him. 

“You know, when your son was in here earlier?” Buck asked, slowly getting up. Eddie moved to help him, but Buck waved him off. He stood up slowly, stretching as he did. “Well, he’s really cute. And smart.”

“Don’t know where he gets any of that,” Eddie said.

“I do,” Buck said, a small smile on his face. “Also, I might have shared a few embarrassing stories of our childhood with him.”

“Oh?” Buck just nodded. “I hope you included that we were always up to no good because of you.” Buck chuckled at that. “Buck, I’m really glad you’re okay. And here. Because there’s so much I want to say. That I have been waiting to say for so long.”

“Eddie.”

“No Buck,” Eddie said, shaking his head. He needed to get this out. He had waited years to finally finish their conversation from the garden and nothing was going to stop him now. “I didn’t get to speak last time. This time, you’re going to shut up and listen.” Buck just nodded and Eddie sucked in a breath before continuing. “I have been stuck in that night for years, regretting not saying anything back, regretting not stopping you or going with you. I have lived in that regret for years when all I wanted was for you to be here. All I wanted was you.”

“Eddie.” But Eddie crashed his lips down on Buck, pouring every feeling he had been bottling up for years into that kiss. Buck held onto him tightly, kissing back with just as much fervor. When they finally pulled apart, Eddie could see that Buck was crying, like he had that night. And Eddie just wiped the tears away, pressing a gentle kiss to Buck’s lips. 

“I have waited all this time to tell you this,” Eddie said, his fingers caressing Buck’s jaw. “I love you Buck. Even after all this time, after all these years, I love you. I always have and I always will.”

“Eddie,” Buck sobbed out. Eddie felt Buck pulling him closer and Eddie complied, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger male. Buck’s forehead rested against Eddie’s as the tears dripped down his cheeks. “I love you too. I never stopped. Even when I thought I could never make it back, when I thought I was never going to see a familiar face again, you were always there in my heart. All I wanted was to get back to you.”

“And you did,” Eddie said, his hands coming up to frame Buck’s face. “You’re here and I’m here. Nothing can pull us apart. Not again.”

“Thank god for that,” Buck said, before sealing his lips over Eddie’s. When they both pulled away, Eddie’s thumbs caressed Buck’s jaw. 

“You should probably be resting,” Eddie said. Buck looked up at him, his blue eyes twinkling with love. 

“I will, under one condition.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “Will you stay with me?” Eddie smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Buck’s lips. 

“Always.” And as Eddie tugged Buck towards the bed, all he could feel was pure, unadulterated happiness.

* * *

**Buck, age 28**

Buck let out a sigh as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at the sight before him; Eddie, curled up next to him, his hand running through Buck’s hair.

“Morning,” Eddie said, gently pulling Buck closer to him. Buck let Eddie tug him closer, his head resting on Eddie’s shoulder. “Sleep alright?”

“Better than I have in a long time,” Buck said. “I was...I was worried you weren’t going to be here when I woke up.” He glanced up at Eddie and the brunette just smiled at him. 

“You asked me to stay, so I did.” Buck beamed at him before pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips. “We do eventually have to get up and deal with some things. We don’t want Bobby or Athena to have to come get us.”

“Yeah about that,” Buck said. “What the heck happened there? I mean, Athena and Michael were married before I disappeared and then I come back and they had a second kid but aren’t together anymore? And now she’s married to your advisor?” Eddie chuckled.

“Well,” Eddie said. “Athena and Michael split up. It was mostly amicable, but it took some time to get to that point.”

“Oh?” Eddie just nodded. “And then her and Bobby?”

“Well, about a year after Christopher was born,” Eddie continued. “Your sister came here with Athena, her family, and with Carla. She wanted me to find a place for them here.”

“And you did?” Eddie nodded. “Thank you, for that.”

“They’re good people,” Eddie said. “And they all had something to offer. Athena and Carla especially.” Buck smiled at that. “I know I used to tease you about Carla basically being your babysitter, but she’s amazing with Christopher.” Buck nodded and Eddie continued. “But yeah, they came and we found places for them. And after Athena and Michael split, I guess she and Bobby got closer, I mean closer than they had been after working together for awhile. And now they’re married.”

“And everything’s just cool?” Eddie chuckled, but nodded. “Wild. But then again, seeing May as almost an adult is also wild.”

“It’ll feel more and more normal,” Eddie said. “Once all the shock wears off.” Buck snorted and Eddie chuckled, his hand moving to Buck’s arm. They fell into a comfortable silence, Eddie’s hand gently moving up and down Buck’s arm. The action was starting to lull Buck back to sleep but he forced his eyes to stay open. 

“So.” Eddie glanced down at Buck, a slight smile on his face. “Carla helps with Christopher?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said with a sigh. “When your sister came, she pointed out that Carla could help with Christopher, especially after…”

“Christopher mentioned that his mom passed,” Buck said. “I also made the mistake of asking him about her.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “When I first saw him, I just sort of figured you were married.” Eddie sighed a little. “You don’t have to talk about her.”

“I want to,” Eddie said. Buck nodded as Eddie sighed again. “I did marry Princess Shannon. And almost immediately after, she was pregnant. And childbirth...it was hard for both of them. But Shannon, she wanted to make sure Christopher was okay, that he made it.”

“And then she didn’t.” Eddie nodded. “I’m so sorry Eddie.”

“It’s been a long time now,” Eddie said. “She was sweet and I think we would’ve been happy enough together. But that wasn’t in the cards for us.” Buck just nodded. He couldn’t help but wonder what would be in the cards for them. He glanced up at Eddie, who was staring at the ceiling, as his hand continued to run up and down Buck’s arm.

“Eddie?”

“Hm?” Buck sighed and Eddie turned to face him. He needed to know what came next, for both of them. So, he took a breath and started to speak.

“What happens now?” Buck asked. Eddie’s hand stilled against his arm and Buck just watched him.

“Well, some decisions need to be made about Doug.”

“I don’t mean with Doug,” Buck said, cutting Eddie off. “I’ll talk with Maddie today about that. I mean...what happens now with us?”

“Well that depends on you,” Eddie said, trying to keep his expression neutral. “You’ve been away for a long time and things are different. I can’t make you stay but…”

“Do you want me to?” Buck asked, looking at him. Eddie bit his lip and Buck just watched him “To stay, that is?”

“Yes, but I can’t…” Buck smiled and pressed a long kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie gripped his arm kissing him back. When they pulled away, Buck smiled at the slightly dazed look on Eddie’s face.

“Then I’ll stay.” Eddie’s eyes widened a little and Buck chuckled, kissing him again.

“Buck.” Buck shook his head and Eddie just watched him.

“Eddie,” Buck said, a smile crossing his face. “This is all I’ve wanted for so long. This feeling of love. This is what I want. I mean, I saw the world and lived a whole lot of life while I was gone. And that whole time, all I wanted was to come back here. To come back to you.”

“I love you,” Eddie said before pulling Buck towards him to kiss him. Buck smiled into the kiss, winding his long arms around Eddie. 

“I love you too,” He murmured as he pulled away, his head resting against Eddie’s shoulder. They continued to lay there, Eddie’s hand going back to running up and down Buck’s arm, a happy smile on both of their faces. Eventually, they would have to get up and figure out many more details. But for now, they were content with lying there, happy and in love. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for the dance.” Buck smiled as he led his sister off the floor, music playing as people swayed around them. Most people were still a little paranoid about having an Independence Day Ball, after what happened last year. But they were perfectly fine with having a wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the final chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and the kind words you sent along the way. I've truly loved writing this story and putting it out into the world, so I hope you all did too! Anyways, enjoy the final chapter!

**Epilogue- One Year Later**

“Thanks for the dance.” Buck smiled as he led his sister off the floor, music playing as people swayed around them. Most people were still a little paranoid about having an Independence Day Ball, after what happened last year. But they were perfectly fine with having a wedding. 

“Happy to,” Buck said as Maddie smiled. “And I can say I successfully did so without stepping on your toes.”

“Yes and my feet thank you,” Maddie said with a giggle. It was then that Chimney came over, wrapping an arm around Maddie. 

“Mind if I steal the bride away?” Chimney asked. Maddie smiled at Chimney, pressing a kiss to his lips. Chimney smiled into the kiss, pulling Maddie closer to him.

“I get that you guys are happy but geez.” Maddie pulled away and scoffed.

“It is our wedding Lord Buckley,” Chimney said. “Or do you prefer the King’s Consort?”

“I don’t care that it’s your wedding,” Buck said. “I will shoot a potato at your head.”

“Grow up, both of you,” Maddie said, even though her eyes were shining with happiness. “Come on Howie. You owe me a dance.” Chimney nodded, leading Maddie back towards the dance floor as Buck watched with a smile. After everything they had both been through, he was glad that they had both finally found happiness. 

“Buck!” Buck scooped Christopher up as soon as the boy came running up to him. 

“Hey kiddo,” Buck said with a smile. “Having fun?” Christopher nodded, beaming as he did. “Any chance you want to help me with a little prank on Sir Han?”

“Dad says we’re not allowed to,” Christopher said. “Since it’s Sir Han and Lady Buckley’s wedding day and he says that would be mean.”

“Well, what your dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Buck said with a smirk and Christopher giggled.

“Too bad I already know.” Buck turned, spotting Eddie watching the two of them. Even a year later, seeing Eddie could still make his heart beat a little faster. “I should’ve known that the adult in this situation would try to corrupt my kid.”

“I’m just teaching him an important skill,” Buck said.

“You can teach him the skill of messing with Sir Han another time, Lord Buckley.” Buck scoffed as he set Christopher down. Christopher hugged Buck’s leg and then his dad’s before scurrying off. “Let’s take a walk.” Buck nodded, following Eddie out of the ballroom. They were quiet as they walked, Eddie interlacing his fingers with Buck’s as soon as they were alone. Buck just smiled, still unable to believe how lucky he was. 

Everything over the last year had been almost perfect. They had dealt with Doug (a one-way ticket to wherever Doug had sent Buck was the best decision, along with a promise from the boat captain that he would make sure such scum never set foot in their kingdom again). Buck had gone back to Ali, returning her horse and cloak, and thanking her for helping him. And Eddie had bestowed the title of Lord on him, though most people just knew him, as Chimney had said, as the consort to the King. Buck didn’t actually mind the title. In fact, he didn’t even need a title. 

He just needed Eddie.

Buck was about to say something when he realized where Eddie was heading. He smiled to himself as they stepped out into the garden. Buck glanced over at Eddie, a lovestruck look on his face. He was so gone on this man that it was kind of ridiculous. And yet, when Eddie looked at him with that soft look in his eyes, he knew it was all worth it.

“You really love coming out here, don’t you?” Buck teased, tugging Eddie towards him. Eddie chuckled, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist. Buck couldn’t help but press a kiss to his lips, Eddie humming happily as he did. 

“I didn’t used to,” Eddie said when he pulled away, his thumbs drawing circles at Buck’s hips. “For years I couldn't come down here because it reminded me of you and…”

“Hey,” Buck said, pulling Eddie away from that awful memory. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You should know that now.” A soft smile crossed Eddie’s face and his arms traveled up from Buck’s hips to his shoulders, Buck shivering a little at the intimacy of the touch. 

“I know,” Eddie said, his thumb resting on Buck’s pulse point. Buck found that Eddie did that often, like he needed to remind himself that Buck was really there, that after all that time, everything had really worked out. “But I avoided this place for so long. And then, the day before the ball, I came down here for the first time in years. And I brought…”

“Christopher.” Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck chuckled. “I, um, was there.” He glanced over at the bush he had hid in and pointed to it. “I was right there when I saw you for the first time in years.”

“You were here?” Eddie asked. Buck just nodded as his finger knotted into Eddie’s shirt. “Why didn’t you show yourself?”

“I wanted to,” Buck said, looking up at Eddie, transfixed by those perfect brown eyes of his. “I wanted to rush to you. To tell you I was alive. That I was home.”

“Why didn’t you?” Buck sighed as Eddie watched him.

“Well once I saw your son, I thought you had a wife.” Eddie snorted at that. Buck had told him, as they were figuring things out, that he had tried to originally push Eddie away, incorrectly thinking that Eddie had moved on. Of course, Eddie hadn’t and Buck was glad he had discovered that. “Besides, as much as I always sucked as a prince, I had to put duty first. Protecting the kingdom had to come first.”

“You didn’t suck as a prince.” Buck rolled his eyes and Eddie chuckled.

“Yeah well, my days of being a Prince are long gone.”

“Unless.” Buck tilted his head and Eddie smiled. “I mean, Prince Buck always had a nice ring to it. Technically it would be Prince Consort but…”

“Eddie, are you...are you asking me to marry you?”

“I’m not doing this right am I?” Eddie asked with a small smile. “I’ve never actually proposed to anyone.” Buck just watched him, his eyes starting to water. “Buck, I love you more than anything in this world.”

“Besides Christopher.” Eddie chuckled at that, a loving smile across his face. 

“I remember what you said in the courtyard all those years ago. About how marriage should be about love and not duty. Well, I love you Buck. I meant what I said a year ago, I always have and I always will. So, will you marry me?” Buck sniffed, tears cascading down his face as his hands came up to rest at Eddie’s neck. He tugged Eddie a little closer, their foreheads pressing together. Eddie just watched him with a smile, gently wiping the tears away.

“Yes.” Eddie’s smile grew and Buck let out a watery laugh. “Yes. A thousand times yes.” Eddie’s hands came up to cradle Buck’s face, kissing him so soundly Buck was sure his knees might buckle.There had been moments where Buck doubted that he would ever find this, this feel of all encompassing love and happiness. But he had and with the only person he could ever imagine giving his heart too. 

“I love you so much,” Buck said, finally pulling away. Eddie just stared up at him, his eyes full of so much love that Buck could burst. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too,” Eddie said, pressing another kiss to Buck’s lips. “I guess we should head back inside?”

“In a moment,” Buck said, reveling in the feeling of Eddie, his fiancee, holding him close. Eddie just smiled and nodded, pressing against Buck so there was no space between them. And Buck just smiled, bringing his lips back to Eddie’s, knowing he was the only person Buck would ever kiss again and knowing that he finally had found that love that he had been looking for. 

And as they stood there, happier than they could both say, Buck knew that finally everything would be okay.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
